Criminal Minds
by Jem 4ever
Summary: "I'm sorry." She breathed tears in her eyes. She was terrified that Emily wouldn't forgive her. Moving all chapters to present-tense. Also adding things to all chapters!
1. Chapter 1: The Talk

**Updated: January 3, 2016.**

**JJ: 28**

**Emily: 32**

**Anahbella: 3 1/2**

**Addiesan: 3 1/2**

**Henry: 4**

**A/N #1: JJ parents are going to be Anahbella grandparents. Elizabeth is not in her life very much.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

* * *

**April 2013. General P.O.V. Emily's apt.**

One night in April, after she gets done putting Anah down Emily sits down on the couch to watch DVR'ed recordings of Grey's Anatomy. She's about half-way through when she hears a knock on her door. Pausing the TV and going to the door, she checks the peephole. She surprised to see JJ.

The last she heard of, JJ was going to have dinner with Will and Henry. She didn't really want JJ to go, as she knew all about how Will treated JJ, but her little butterfly was no longer a little kid and as much as she wants to, she knows she can't protect her from all the bullies in life. Emily opens the door and pulls JJ inside, immediately wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Hey." Emily says softly. "What's wrong Jen?"

JJ shakes her head not wanting to answer.

"Jenny, if don't tell me what's wrong, then I can't help you fix it, sweetheart." Emily whispers. She pulls JJ over to the couch and sits down.

JJ looks up at Emily with tears in her eyes and shakes her head again.

"Hey, Jen it's ok." Emily said "You just gotta talk to me." Emily pulled JJ into a hug pressing a kiss to her forehead.

JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and buried her face in her neck.

They stayed like that for several minutes in silence before Emily broke it. "Jayje, sweetie, you're starting to scare me. You've got to talk to me." She said still hugging JJ.

"I'm sorry, I should've come over." JJ says, her words muffled by Emily's shoulder. She pulled out of hug and started to get up.

"Hey, not so fast Jennifer. Come on why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Emily asks, concern coating her voice.

"I'm scared." JJ whispered. "You're gonna be mad and I don't want that." She continues, looking up so tear-filled blue eyes met brown ones.

Well, we won't know that unless you tell me what happened. Is it Will? Did you and him get into a fight? He didn't hurt you again, did he?" She asks the dreaded question and breathes a sigh of relief when JJ shakes her head.

"Okay, good. Does it have something to do with Anahbella?" Emily asks, continuing to lists possible problems off.

"Did something happen with Bella today, JJ?" Emily asks when JJ not only avoids eye-contact but leans back into the couch away from Emily's touch.

"I'm sorry." She breathed tears in her eyes. She was terrified that Emily wouldn't forgive her. Of all the things she has done over the years; Emily has always forgiven her, but she's afraid this time may be her crossing the line between forgivable and unforgivable.

"Hey, Jen, sweetheart look here. Tell me what happened please." Emily said as she tilted her down trying to make eye contact with JJ again.

"You're gonna be so mad." JJ said. You're gonna hate me." She took a deep breath and continued not giving Emily a chance to speak. "I accidentally told Hotch and Rossi about Bella, Em I am so, so sorry." She said tears running down her face.

Emily sighs and looks away not knowing what to say. She doesn't want to be mad at JJ, especially since it took so long for her to tell Emily what the problem was.

JJ looks up at Emily and sees that she was looking at the ground. Taking that as a sign that Emily didn't want to continue talking, she started to get up,

"Em I really am sorry and I'll understand if you don't want Ana to see me or Henry anymore. I will try to explain to him that he can't see her from now on." She swallows. "I'll leave now and I guess I will see you at work tomorrow." She gets up and starts toward the door.

When Emily hears JJ say that she finally snaps out of it and looks to see JJ leaving. "JJ stop." She says a little harsher that she meant and backtracks when she sees JJ hang her head.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. Come here." She pulled JJ into another hug. "It's okay, Jenny, I'm not mad I promise. I'm just a little confused. How did happen? I'm mean you were with me the whole day."

"I let it slip when you and Morgan had gone to question the parents of the victim, Alexis, today. She just looked so much like Anahbella, and Hotch could tell I was distracted by that." JJ looks down at her hands and took a breath before continuing. "He asked me about it, and it just kind of slipped out. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it. I just-I couldn't get over how much she fit the victimology and-" She was cut off by Emily.

"Hey, hey calm down, baby. I'm not mad alright? I understand and we'll figure something out. But Jen, you have to be careful. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was waiting to see if Hotch would say something. But he didn't, and then I got home and forgot about it until Henry asked if he could see her tomorrow."

"Well, the important thing is that you told me. I'm not mad, I promise. Okay?"

JJ nods. She looks at the clock and saw that it was nearly 11:30. She sighs and decides it was time for her to go home even though she didn't want to. She didn't want Emily to have to time to think about what happened and then decide she should be upset. "I guess I should go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait Jen, why don't you just stay the night?"

"I don't Em; I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be, Jen. You're always welcome; you know that."

"Okay, fine." JJ leans into Emily's side for a moment. "Will you sing our song?"

Of course I will. Come on; let's get something for you to change into, okay? You can do that while I check on Anah." Emily says, leading JJ into her bedroom. She found a shirt of hers and some pajama pants JJ had left over one time and handed them to her.

"You can change in there." She says pointing to the bathroom.

JJ walks over to the bathroom while Emily walks out of her room to upstairs and check on Anahbella. Anah is laying in her bed fast asleep, her princess-themed comforter pulled up around her, and her castle-shaped night leaving a soft glow around the room. Emily closes the door and makes her way back downstairs.

"Hey, are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah." JJ stood up and followed Emily back into her room.

The two adults climb into bed and after Emily sings a song that is literally decades old to them, the two fall asleep.

* * *

**The next morning. 6:30 a.m.**

The next morning, Emily wakes up before JJ. She goes to the bathroom to do what she needs to do before going upstairs to wake Anahbella up. She goes over to the three-year old's bed and sits down.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning, Mommy." Anahbella says rolling over and climbing into her mother's lap.

"Guess what, baby." Emily says, knowing it was going to make the little girl's day when she saw JJ waiting for downstairs.

"What Momma?"

"I have a big surprise for you downstairs and I think you're going to really like it."

Anah gasps, her eyes going wide. "Really, Momma? Is it the puppy I want for my birfday?

Emily laughs and says "No, but I bet this better. Let's get ready first ok?"

"Den we go see my prize?" Emily nods. "Otay Mommy." Anahbella jumps off Emily's lap and runs to the bathroom. 10 minutes later, Emily is helping Anah tie her shoes. "Okay, are you ready for some breakfast?"

"But Mommy, my hair." Bella started to whine. "You sayed you braid it."

"I think your surprise will help with that. Are you ready?" She asks. She takes Anah by the hand and lends her to the stairs. She let go of Anah's hand when they got close to the bottom. She seemed to slow down for a split second before taking off towards the kitchen yelling: "Aunt Jenny!"

JJ turned around and bent down just in time to catch her. "Hey Angel. How are you baby?"

"I good Aunt Jenny." She wraps her arms around for a second before letting go. "Aunt Jenny?"

"Yes baby?"

"Braid my hair pease?"

"Sure I can." JJ picks her up and carries her to the couch. "On braid or two?"

"Two pease."

"Yes ma'am."

Anahbella giggles. "Aunt Jenny can I come over after school?"

"I don't see why not. But you have to ask your Mommy first ok?"

"Ok. Mommy when is Addie gonna come home?" Bella asks seeming to forget her original question.

"Addie? Who is that Em?" JJ asks, cutting into whatever Emily was going to tell Anahbella.

"She's my sissy, Aunt Jenny. She even has the same birfday day as me." Anah tells her, her eyes lighting up at the mention of her sister.

* * *

**Hey, guys. For those of you reading this story on or after the updated-date above, welcome! This was my first Criminal Minds story, and I would love to still get reviews and to know how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated: January 3, 2016.**

* * *

There is an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before JJ decides to break it.

"Her sister? Emily, what is she taking about? You have another kid. Why didn't you tell?" JJ asks.

Emily sighs, "Jen, please. I-I didn't know how to tell you okay? I just-I told Anahbella that her sister couldn't come with us because of the bad man looking for me. But now that the bad man is gone, Addiesan is going to come home next week, after the girls' birthday. And we're going to call her on your birthday, aren't we Princess?" Emily said, tickling Anah's stomach.

"Yeah, Aunt Jenny! We gonna call an' say 'Happy birthday, Addie!'"

"Yeah, that's what we're gonna do. Are you excited to get to talk to sissy?"

"Yeah, I weally 'cited! We call now?"

"Well, I bet she's already at school. And speaking of that, we need to get going."

"No, wanna stay wif you and Aunt Jenny." Anahbella says, pouting.

Emily smiles. "Well, I want to stay with you too, but Aunt Jenny and I have to work so we can catch the bad guys, okay?"

"Otay." Anah nods her head. "Mommy?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can I go to Aunt Jenny's today?"

"I guess you can, but only if you promise to be nice to Henry."

"I prwomise, Mommy." Anahbella says, smiling innocently.

"Good girl." JJ said, kissing Anah's head.

"Princess, why don't you go to my bedroom and get your bag?" Emily suggests, not wanting her to hear what she was going to say to JJ.

Emily watches as Anahbella disappears around the corner, before turning to JJ and saying "I lied. Addie is not still in London; she's been here for the past couple of years. No, no. Just let me explain." Emily continued when she saw that JJ was going to interrupt. " Because Ian Doyle was looking for a lady with twin little girls, I had to take Addiesan to my parents' house. To throw him off so he wouldn't hurt us." She explained further. "I know I said that she was going to come home next week after their birthday, but I wanted to surprise her."

"Where has she been staying?" JJ asked.

"She's been at my mom's. At first, it was my mom and Uncle J watching her." Emily explains, getting back into the habit of referring to James as what JJ is most familiar with. "But my dad had had enough of my mom's crap and after going to couples' therapy for a year, he just got fed up."

"What happened?"

"Uncle J and my mom split up, bug." Emily tells her.

"What?! When? Why didn't you tell me?" JJ asks shocked and still a little confused.

"I thought you knew, babe. But now I know that you wouldn't have been able to find out unless I told you."

"Anyway, I can't wait to see my other baby." She looked at her watch and noticed they only had about 25 minutes, just enough time to get Bella to school. "Anahbella! It's time to go sweetheart." She said, calling for her daughter.

"Otay Mommy," Anahbella said, running out of Emily's bedroom and into her aunt's arms. "I ready Mommy!"

"Did you put your book in your bag?" Emily asked, knowing the three-year-old really wanted to show her friends the _Cinderella _book she got at the store the other day.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And did you put Mr. Turtle in there for nap? You don't want to leave it here again."

"Yes, Momma, I put it 'dere last night."

"Good girl. Now let's move out!" Emily said, motioning towards the door, and then turning to tickle Anah.

"No Mommy, no!" The little girl squealed, squirming in JJ's arms. "Aunt Jenny, help!"

"Oh, you want me to save you, huh?" JJ asks. "Well, how about this?" JJ turns and whispers in Anah's ear so only she could hear, "How 'bout you grab her legs and I'll tickle her."

"Yeah, yeah! Let's do it!" The little girl runs over to Emily and throws her tiny arms around Emily's legs.

JJ walks over Emily and started tickling her. It was short-lived though when Emily grabbed her arm causing her to let go only to grab her by the waist and lift her off the ground. JJ let out a squeal and stared squirming around. "Ok, ok. I give up." She says laughing.

"Do you call truths?" Emily asks, also laughing.

"Yes! Now let me go."

Emily let her go and said, "Alright ladies, can we go now?"

"Yeah, Mommy." Bella pulls her aunt to the door and waited for JJ to open it.

"Mommy guess what!" Bella says excitedly as Emily buckled her in.

"What baby?"

"I gonna draw you a pitcher."

"Well, thank you. I'll look forward to that." Emily got into the driver's seat and starts the car.

* * *

**At the preschool.**

When they arrive at the preschool, Emily turns to Anah and says, "Alright Lady Bug who do you want to walk you in? Me or Aunt Jenny?"

"I want bof. Aunt Jenny can say hi to Henwy." The little waits for her mom to get her out.

"That sounds good. I bet Henry would like a surprise from his Mommy."

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can I invite Leila to my birfday party?"

"Sure, but I need to talk to Leila's Mommy first ok? To see if it's ok with her." They were at Anah's classroom and Emily bends down to her level. "All right baby, Mommy loves you bunches. Have a good day today."

JJ bent down next and said, "I love you too, Angel. Why don't you go get Henry and tell him you have so surprise for him?"

"Yeah ok Aunt Jenny!" Bella ran into the classroom and over to Henry. She started whispering in his ear. The two adults could not tell what she said, but suddenly he had a bit smile on his face. The two made their way over to the door when their teacher Ms. Kate stopped them. Emily made an 'it's ok' motion and she let them go. As soon as Henry spotted Emily at the door, he took off yelling:

"Aunt Emmy!"

"Hey buddy! How are you?"

"I'm good. Are my surprise?"

"No, your surprise is outside. Close your eyes okay?" Emily picks him up and walks outside the classroom.

"Mommy!" He yells when he saw his mother standing there. "I missed you this morning! Where did you go?" He frowns.

"Oh, I missed you too, buddy. I went to Aunt Emmy's house. I needed to talk to her about something." JJ tell him. Then she adds, "Was Daddy go to you this morning, bud?" Because she's worried about how Will treats him when she's not around.

"He made me sad this morning cause he said I was too stupid to get my shoes on. But I didn't listen to him. Just like you and Emmy said!"

"I'm glad, baby. I really am. And I'm sorry that daddy was mean to you. I am going to talk to him about it, okay?" JJ promises.

'Okay, Momma!"

"Listen sweetie, I have to go now, but I might be able to come and get you this afternoon. How does this sound?"

"That sounds good, Momma. Can you get Bella too?"

"Well, if I come, then Aunt Emmy will come and get Bella."

"Okay, Mommy." He says, his eyes lighting up at the thought of something. "Mommy can I go Aunt Emmy's pleeaase?"

JJ laughs and says, "No, Bella already asked if she can come over for the weekend. How does that sound?" Henry nods again.

"Ok, Aunt Emmy and I have to go now so give us a hug and kiss." She kissed his forehead and then stood up. "Be good for Ms. Kate and have fun today, ok?"

"Yes ma'am, I love you Mommy." He turned to Emily and gave her a hug. "Bye Aunt Emmy."

"Bye Henry." Emily turned to Anahbella. "I love you Lady Bug, be good for Ms. Kate today." After receiving a hug and kiss, Bella took Henry's hand and they walked back into classroom.

The duo walked back outside and climbed into Emily's car. "How about we do something this weekend? You, me, Anah, and Henry?" JJ suggested.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Emily asked.

"Maybe the park. We can have a picnic, just relax, and let the rugrats run all their energy out." JJ said.

"Sure, that sounds good. Do you want Anah to spend the night at your house tonight or do you and Henry want to just come over to my place tonight? Watch movies and at junk food?" Emily asked. She pulled into the BAU parking lot and parked in her spot.

* * *

**Around 2:145 p.m. that afternoon.**

"Hey Em." JJ said, waking down the stairs to the bullpen. "You ready? Hotch is sending everyone home early since we didn't have a case today."

"Hey Jen. Yeah, I'm read. Let's go." They say goodbye to Morgan and Reid, who were going to hang with Penelope, and head to the elevator. They step into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor.

"So you never answered my question." Emily said. The doors opened again and the two stepped out.

"And what question would that be?" JJ askes, climbing into Emily's car and bucking up.

"Where do you want to stay tonight? My house or your house?" Emily replies.

"I guess a movie night at your place sounds good. Henry has been missing his Aunt Emmy and I know he'll love to see you again tonight." JJ says, smiling.

"Ok, then its settled. Do you want to pick the kids up and go to the grocery store? I doubt I have enough stuff at my house to feed us all." Emily said. She pulled into the preschool's parking lot and shut off the car.

When they had signed, Henry and Anahbella out, Emily nudged JJ in the arm and pointed to where they were playing. Anah had dressed up in a purple tutu and princess crown and was waving her wand at a castle-type building that Henry had built.

"Momma! You came!" Henry exclaimed, once he realized his mother was standing at the door.

"Hey baby, did you have good day?" JJ asks. She glances to where Emily is helping Anah out of her tutu and back into her shoes.

"Yes I did Mommy. Bella and me played Prince and Princess. And we had a cookie and milk for snack!" Henry says.

"That sounds like a pretty cool day. Listen, I need to ask you something ok?"

"Okay, Momma."

"How would you like to go to Aunt Emmy's tonight, and have a movie and junk food night at her house?" JJ asks, looked back over at Emily. Anah finally had her shoes on and they were making their way over to the door.

"Yeah, Yeah! Can we stay the night too?"

"Yes we can. We can spend the night and the Aunt Emmy and I will take you and Anah to the park tomorrow so we can have a picnic. Does that sound ok to you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, go put your blocks up and then come get your shoes and backpack." JJ said.

"Ok, Mommy." Henry runs back over to the castle and put the blocks back in a plastic tub. Ms. Kate took the tub and placed it on a shelf for him. Henry came back over to JJ and Emily, slipping into his shoes and grabbing his bag.

"C'mon, slowpokes." He says, taking Bella's hand and walking out of the classroom. The four walk to the car, Emily and JJ each taking their own child and buckling them in, before climbing in themselves.

"Ok guys." Emily said, capturing the attention of the three and four-year-old. "We're going to go to town and rent a movie. What do you two want to watch?"

"Oooh, Oooh, can we get Cars 2?" Henry asks excitedly.

"Yes, is that ok with you Anah?" Emily asks the mini-brunette.

"Yes. Can we get candy too?"

"Yes we can. What do you guys want to get?"

"Yay! Can we get M&amp;Ms?" Henry asked. "And twizzlers, and some peanuts too?"

"Yeah, yeah. I want nut!" Anah said wriggling around. "We get nuts Mommy?"

"Hmm." Emily said, pretending to think. "I guess we can. Why don't you two ask Aunt Jenny what she wants?"

"Oh, how about some sour candy?" JJ suggested. She knew that Emily really hated sour candy.

"No. No way, I'm not falling for that again." Emily said, shaking her head. She looked in the backseat where Anah and Henry were giving her the puppy dog eyes and then glanced at JJ who was doing the same thing. "Come on. Not you too Jay. It's not nice of you guys to gang up on me like this." She said, her eyes flickering from the road to JJ, who was still giving her the eyes.

"Pease, Momma?"

"Please, Aunt Emmy?" Henry adds.

"Yeah, please Em?" JJ says. She was trying real hard not to smile.

"Ugh. Fine but only because I am not immune to the puppy dog eyes yet. I will be though." Emily says, giving in.

"Yes!" All three 'kids' exclaims.

* * *

**Here is chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3 pt 1

**Updated: February 21, 2016.**

* * *

**At the grocery story. General P.O.V.**

"Ok, Anah baby, whose buggy do you want to ride in?" Emily asks as she and JJ both grab one.

"Go wif Aunt Jenny." She says. She raises her arms up so JJ could place her in the child's seat.

"Mommy, can I go with Aunt Emmy?" Henry asks from his place beside JJ.

"If Aunt Emmy doesn't care, you can." JJ says.

"That's fine with me. We can go get the ingredients to make the pizza while you and Anah go get the candy." Emily says also lifting Henry up and putting him in the child's seat. She buckles him up and sets her purse beside him.

"Yeah! Can we get pepperoni?" Henry asks smiling.

"Sure, is that ok with you Jen?" Emily asks, knowing Anahbella liked extra cheese on hers.

"That sounds fine to me."

"Mommy I want lots an' lots of cheese on mine." Anahbella chimes in.

"I know you baby. Henry, what kind of candy do you want for tonight?" She asks.

"Oh…Can we get gummy worms and gummy bears, an' some twizzlers and some M&amp;Ms?" He asks starting to list things off.

JJ laughed and turned to Anah. "What kind do you want, Angel?"

"Nuts. I want some nuts and 'kittles." Anah replies.

"Okay. Jenny?" Emily says getting her attention.

Yes." JJ replies, already knowing what Emily was going to say.

"Go easy on the candy, okay? Just get a few things. We really don't need them to be hyped up on sugar." Emily tells her.

"Mm. Okay." JJ says in a voice that let Emily know she was not going to listen.

"I mean it, Jayje." Emily replies back in half stern, half playful voice. "I know how you are with the candy."

"Yeah, me too." JJ replies, giving Emily an innocent smile. One identical to Henry's when he tries to play the innocent card.

Emily shakes her head and looked at Henry, "Your Momma is just plain silly sometimes."

Henry laughs and nods his head.

"Aunt Jenny? We go now?" Anahbella asks making her presence known again.

"Sure, Angel," JJ replies. "We'll see you in the candy aisle?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Bye, sweetie, be good for Aunt Jenny." Emily says and when she gets a nod in reply, she pushes Henry of to the grocery aisle.

* * *

**Candy aisle with Bella and JJ**

"Okay, so what kind of candy should we look for first?" JJ asks helping Bella out of the cart.

"Tootsie rolls!" Bella says excitedly. "And M&amp;Ms, skittles, twizzlers," she continues. "Umm, and sour candy."

JJ laughs. "Whoa, slow down there, Angel. Why don't you go get the twizzlers and I'll get the M&amp;Ms and skittles ok? Stay where I can see you though." She watched as Bella walked a few steps down the aisle before stopping and picking up a 2lb. bag of twizzlers. She walked back over to JJ and raised the bag up. "Here Aunt Jenny"

"Thank you Angel," JJ said. "But I think that might be a tad bit big. How about you go pick out two small packs. Okay?"

The preschool pouts. "But I want the big bag."

"I know that, sweetie." JJ replies. "But we don't need the big bag. Now, go pick out some small packs or you won't get any twizzlers at all, got it?"

The brunette preschooler stomps back over to the shelf and lays down the 2lb. bag of twizzles down. She grabs two smaller packs of twizzlers and gives them to JJ.

"Thank you." JJ tells her. "Do you want to ride or walk?" She asked.

"Ride pease." Bella responds.

"Okay," She placed Bella back into the child's seat and said, "I got us some sour gummy worms and sweet 'n' sour candies. I also have M&amp;M's and skittles for you, gummy bears for Henry and Hershey bars for your mommy."

"Don't forget the nerds, Aunt Jenny." Bella says.

"We'll have to get them at the Dollar Store, okay?" JJ replies.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the grocery aisle with Henry and Emily**

"Okay, Henry, we need the ingredients for the pizza," Emily looks at her list. "We need some flour, olive oil, active yeast, salt, and sugar."

"That's a lot of stuff." Henry says, scrunching up his nose.

Emily smiles. "Yes it is." She places the yeast, olive oil, and flour in the buggy. "Okay, now we need to get the cheese and pepperonis." Emily walked over and grabbed three bags of cheese and two bags of pepperonis.

"Ok now we can go see Bella and your Momma."

"Mommy. Candy." Henry's eyes lighting up at the thought of all the candy his Mom had promised him.

"Yep, we're going to get some candy." The two walk for a few minutes while Henry plays on her phone until he speaks up.

"Aunt Emmy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can I get a bunny?"

Emily looked up saw that they had neared the toy aisle where baskets of stuffed rabbits left over from Easter were. "Sure buddy. Why don't you pick you and Anah out one to snuggle with during the movie tonight?" She helps him out of the buggy, takes her phone from him, and looks at text JJ had sent her.

**_From JJ: Hey. We're done with candy. :) R u heading over here soon?_**

**_To JJ: yeah we're done. Don't tell Anahbella, but Henry is pckn her and him out another bunny to snuggle w/during the movie._**

**_To JJ: and what is with smile face Jennifer? How much candy did you actually get?_**

After Emily replies to the text, she glances up and sees Henry standing in front of the basket of bunnies with his 'thinking' face on. She has to laugh at this; it's the exact same way JJ looked when she was a little bitty.

She glances back down when she feels the phone buzz, signaling another text from JJ.

**_From JJ: I am not going to answer that._**

Emily shakes her head and smiles, putting her phone back into her pocket. "Did you pick one out yet?"

Henry nods and hands her two stuffed bunny rabbits. She lifts him back into the buggy. "All right, now we can go see your Momma and see how sugar she bought ya'll."

* * *

**A few minutes later.**

"Mommy!"

"Hi, baby doll. Did you and Aunt Jenny have fun picking out the candy?"

"Yeah Momma. Can Henwy get in Aunt Jenny's buggy?"

"Sure," She lifted him out and put him in JJ's basket. "I thought I said to go easy on the candy?"

"Yeah, I kinda didn't listen." She replies.

"Yeah, I can kinda see that." Emily said. "Well, at least I won't be alone when they are on their sugar rush."

JJ's eyes widen as she realizes what she had possibly let happen.

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you." Emily was smiling now. She remembers when JJ came into work one morning looking exhausted. When Emily asked what was wrong, JJ told her that Henry had been on a sugar rush when she arrived home that night. It took him nearly two hours before he finally crashed.

Then, in a more private area, she had said Will had forced her to cook him dinner. It turned out that the ice cream with sprinkles and chocolate syrup was Henry's dinner.

That didn't set too well with Emily and the brunette had wanted to go teach the southern-asshole a lesson. But, of course, JJ didn't want her to that, and Emily obeyed JJ's wishes of letting it go.

"All right munchkins, let's go check out so we can go home." She follows JJ to the checkout line.

Once they had everything and everyone had a bag, they headed out to the car to load up and go home.


	4. Chapter 3 pt 2

**Updated: April 19th, 2016.**

* * *

**Emily's apartment**

"Momma, when we gonna eat?" Bella asks. She is currently sitting in the living room with her play-do at her tea party table. After Emily had put away the groceries, she and JJ helped Bella bring her table down along with her big box of play-do consisting of a 24-pack of play-doh, an ice cream set, pizza set, and a dentist set. Each one came with different shades of colors and over the past two years Bella had ended up with over 20 colors and shades.

Emily glances at the box before speaking "Bella, sweetheart, I think we're gonna have to get you a bigger box if you want more play-do for your birthday and Christmas." She sits down on the couch and reaches over to pick up a new container of dark blue play-doh.

"There's a new one, Aunt Emmy?" Henry asks, pausing in the making of a cheese pizza.

"Yeah, it's a man wif kooky hair and you get scissors to it wif." Anahbella says, making a cutting motion with her fingers through her hair.

"Wow, that's sounds like a cool one. Are you and Addie going to play with it on your birthday?" JJ said her hand freezing over the neon pink she was about to pick up as soon as she realizes what she had said.

"You're okay, Jen. He was going to find out sooner or later." Emily picks Henry up and sits him in her lap.

"Who's Addie, Aunt Emmy?" Henry asks as her leaning back against Emily.

"Well Addiesan is Anahbella's sister. They're twins and that's why they have the same birthday." Emily replies.

"What's twins?"

"It's when you have two babies born on the same day. They will have the same birthday and turn the same age at the same time every year."

"Cool."

"Momma, when we _gonna_ eat _da _pizza?" Bella asks. She's sitting crisscross on a pillow rolling a ball of yellow play-do.

"Later sweetie, we still have to make the pizza dough," She slides off the couch and into the floor. "What are you guys making?"

"Cheese pizza!" Bella says, holding out a slice of the pizza shapes dough. "It's got orange _f'avored_ cheese."

"Wow! That sounds yummy! May I have some, please?" Emily holds up the plate that was in her hand.

"Yeah, Aunt Jenny can give you some."

"Oh, okay, well Aunt Jenny will you give me a piece of cheese pizza please?"

* * *

**A couple of hours later.**

An hour later found the four spread throughout the kitchen and living room. Emily is in the kitchen getting the ingredients ready to make the pizza dough, JJ's flipping through the channels on the couch, while Henry laid in the floor coloring in the new book Emily got him and Anahbella looking out the big bay windows.

"Okay, Bela, Henry, you two want to come clean the kitchen counter with me?"

"Yeah, yeah!" The two jump up from their places and run over to the kitchen.

"Okay. Come over and get some wipes." Emily hands Henry and Bella a wipe and lifts Bella onto the counter while making sure Henry was steady standing in the chair.

"Alright you two stick to your sides and I'll clean the middle, okay?" After receiving nods, the trio spent the next few minutes cleaning the counter and stove top. Emily grabs the ingredients and spread flour on the counter.

A few minutes later Emily had made the dough and had given Henry and Bella each a small ball to play with.

"Mommy, Aunt Jenny is _s'eepin'_." Bella says.

Emily glances up and saw that JJ had fallen asleep on the couch. She walks over and grabs the blanket on the back of the couch, draping it over her. She goes back over and takes the sauce out of the fridge. She spreads the sauce over the dough and then says,

"Okay kids, now it's time for the toppings." Emily spreads the cheese over the sauce and then made a line with pepperoni. She told Henry and Bella to stick to their sides.

Once the pizza was in the oven, Emily turns to the kids. "Okay, who wants to go to my room and watch a movie?" She rarely aloud them in her room for fear they would hurt themselves on the big bed, so this was a big privilege.

"Me! I do!" Henry and Bella both shout and jump down running towards Emily's room.

Emily smiles and shakes her head, going to the couch to make sure the rug rats had not woken JJ up. By some miracle, she's still sleeping. She leaves the living and walks into her room to find the children had already managed to climb up onto her bed.

"What movies do you guys want to watch?" Emily asks grabbing the movie folder and sitting on the bed.

"What kind do we got, Mommy?" Bella asks.

"Well let's see, we have Bubble Guppies, Dora, Scooby-Boo, SpongeBob and a princess movie."

"What kind of Scooby, Aunt Emmy?" Henry asks. He snuggles up against Emily's side while Bella climbs into her lap.

"We have Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico, and Scooby on Zombie Island." Emily reads off.

The two preschoolers can't decide right away, so Emily hands them the booklet and lets them look through it while she goes over to her dresser and picks up the Dora the Explorer, another Bubble Guppies and some of Henry's movies.

She takes them back over and put them in the booklet also. "Have you picked one yet?" She asks.

"Oooh, I want Zombie Island." Henry says.

"Is that ok with you Anah?" she asks the little girl.

"Yes, Momma." She replies.

"Alright then. I'll put this in and go and get some juice for you. What kind do you two want?" Emily put the movie in the DVD player and presses play.

"Apple juice, Aunt Emmy!" Henry says and Bella agrees. Emily nods and then walks to the kitchen, grabbing the juice out of the fridge and pouring it into two sippy cups. She was almost out of the kitchen when she heard JJ stir on the couch.

"Hey, we're in my bedroom watching a movie if you want to want to come and watch with us."

"Mm, okay. What are you watching?" JJ asks. She gets up and follows Emily into the bedroom.

"Scooby-doo," Emily replies as she climbs back into bed. "The pizza should be done in about 25 minutes."

The four of them had just enough time to watch to the part where the gang had arrived at the house when they heard the stove timer go off. Emily gets up and pauses the movie before herding the kids into her bathroom to go to the bathroom and wash their hands.

"Let's go eat." She tells them. Anah and Henry skip down the stairs and back to the kitchen.

They made their way to the table to eat.


	5. Chapter 3 pt 3

**Updated: April 19th, 2016.**

* * *

30 minutes later JJ goes to Emily's bedroom to get the sleeping bags and turn the TV off. She came back to the living room to find Henry sitting alone on the couch his snack bowl in his lap.

"Hey sweetie, where are Aunt Emily and Bella?" JJ asks. She's in her pjs and moves the coffee table out of the way so she can unroll Henry's Ninja Turtles sleeping bag. She reaches over, grabs Bella's _Sofia the First_ sleeping bag and unrolls it putting beside Henry's.

"They went upstairs, Momma." He replies.

JJ nods and then goes to the dining room to get the movie. She pops it in just as Bella and Emily coming down the stairs. Emily has a tank top and sleep pants on while Bella is in one of her princess gowns. "Are we ready?" JJ asks sitting down on the couch with the remote in her hand.

"Yep." Emily replies. She hands Bella her snack bowl and then sits down beside JJ. She glances out the big bay window at the sky as it lights up with a flash of lightening.

"Looks like we're in for a storm tonight," Emily says. "Maybe we can get through the movie without the lights going out."

They had about 20 minutes left when the lights suddenly flicker and then go out completely.

"Well, at least we got through half the movie," JJ says as she blinks a couple of times to get eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness.

"Yeah, I guess that's a plus." Emily replies. "Nobody move; I'm going to find some flashlights."

JJ nods and then realizes that Emily could not see her and said "Okay," She reaches over and picks Henry up when she felt him move. "Come here, sweetie."

"Aunt Jenny." Bella said also moving towards her Aunt. She manages to climb up onto the couch only to climb down again when she saw Emily walking back into the living room with two flashlights and Bella's princess flashlight.

"Here Jen," Emily hands a flashlight to JJ and Henry and then hand Bella's hers. "I think we should all just move to the bedroom." She stands Bella on the couch and, when she is sure she was not going to fall off, instructs her, Henry and JJ to shine the light on the floor so she could roll up the sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows.

"Mommy," Anahbella say from her place on the couch. "I don't wanna _s'eep_ in my room."

Emily picks her up and says, "I meant my room, baby. You and Henry can sleep in the floor in your sleeping bags, okay?" She feels Bella nod against her neck.

The storm chose that moment to lightning and thunder so loud that it shook the windows. Bella whimpers and tightens her arms around Emily's neck.

"It's alright Baby," Emily says in a soothing voice. "Can you sit with Henry's on Momma's bed so Aunt Jenny and I can unroll your sleeping bags?"

"No, I don't wanna Momma." Bella said.

"It's okay, Em. If you'll just shine the light over here by your closet, I can unroll them." JJ offers holding up the light so Emily could see her.

Emily shines her flashlight towards her closet door. JJ unrolls Bella and Henry's sleeping bags, while Emily sits on her bed with Bella on her lap and her free hand wrapped around Henry who is sitting on his knees beside her.

Emily's cell phone ring just as JJ is finishing up with the blankets, and she hands her flashlight to Bella so she can find it. Finally, she finds it under a wadded up blanket on her bed.

"Hello?" She answers on the last ring.

_"Emily it's your mother." Elizabeth Prentiss inform her from the other line._

"Mom? What's wrong? Is Addiesan ok?" Emily asks, worried that something has happened to her other child. She holds up a finger to JJ who looks as if she wants to know the same thing also.

"Sissy?" Bella asks and Emily puts a finger to her lip as she listens to her mother explain the reasoning for her calling.

_"She's fine dear. She just wants you to come and get her. I told her she'd just have to wait, so she wanted to call instead."_

"Mother, if she wanted to come home you should've just called me. Its fine, she doesn't have till next week if she doesn't want to."

"Put her on the phone." Emily adds before Elizabeth could say anything else. She hears Elizabeth sigh before hearing a door open and a small voice said:

_"Mommy?" comes a tiny voice on the other end. A large clap of thunder follows and Emily can hear the person let out a whimper._

"Hi there, baby girl. How are you?"

_"I good Mommy. I wants you to come an' get me. The storm is scary."_

"Okay, baby, I'll come and get you. But it'll take Mommy a little while to get there, okay?"

_"Otay Momma."_

"Okay, sweetie Mommy's going to hang up now so she can come and get you. Okay, baby?"

_"Hurry Momma. I wove you."_

"I love you, too, baby." Emily says and hangs up the phone. She jumps slightly as another clap of thunder shook the house.

"Jen?" Emily is already standing and shines her light over on JJ who is still standing by Emily's closet door.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to stay here with Bella and Henry while I go over to my mom's house and get Addie."

"Okay, that's fine. Just be careful okay?" J replies. She knows it was not a good idea for her to be out in this storm, but she also knows that she would risk it for Henry if he called and was scared.

"Mommy where you going?"

"I'm going to go to Grandma's house and get Addie."

"Nana J's house?" Bella asks, referring to JJ's mom's house. Sandy had decided to come a few weeks early to stay in her summer home in Quantico.

"No, sweetie, your other grandma. My mommy." Emily said. She hopes she won't have to explain why her Aunt's mom was her Nana instead of her own parents.

"Oh. Can I go wif you?"

"Not this time, sweetie. Mommy needs to alone because of the storm."

"But I wanna go too!" Anahbella said stomping her foot in the darkness.

"Hey now. That is no way to be. Momma cannot take because of the storm. It's raining really hard and you need to stay with Aunt Jenny so I know your safe, okay?" Emily said, hoping that would make her happy.

"Fine. Can we color Aunt Jenny?"

"We could but it's dark so we can't see very well."

"I have a lamp in the hall closet," Emily said walking to the hallway and opening a door. She pulls out a lantern that has a light and radio to listen too. "Here. You can turn on the radio, so you can listen for weather reports." She goes over to her closet and take out a pair of pants and a jacket. She changes before heading out to the hall again and getting her rain boots.

JJ follows her out of the bedroom after making sure Bella and Henry were set up with their coloring sets. "Hey Em? Promise me you will drive carefully, okay? And call as soon as you get there so I know you made it there safely."

"I will, I promise." Emily said grabbing the umbrella and her keys off the table that was by the door. She went back to her bedroom to tell Bella that she was leaving and it should not take her more than 30-45 minutes to come back because she would be driving slow do to the rain

"Bye-Bye Momma." Bella says. She stands up and gives Emily a hug and kiss.

"Bye, Aunt Emmy. I love you." Henry adds.

"Bye, sweetie, love you too. I'm coming right back though; you know that right?"

"Yes ma'am, but I still love you." Henry replies.

"Well, I still love you also." Emily said standing up and walking back out of the bedroom. She passes JJ in the hall and told her what she told Bella: that it should not take her more than 45 minutes to get back and to stay away from the windows.

"You don't have to worry about me going anywhere near the windows." JJ says and Emily immediately feels bad for forgetting the reason why.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay, baby?" She asks gently, concerned that maybe leaving JJ alone with the kids wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Em. Besides, I'll have Bella and Henry to keep me distracted. Now go on; you need to get Addiesan before the storm gets any worse."

"Ok, ok. I'm going. I'll talk to you in a few minutes, but call me if this becomes too much, okay?" JJ nods and Emily leaves the apartment.

JJ sighs and turns back to go to Emily's bedroom. When she gets in there, she catches the beginning out a weather report saying D.C. is under a tornado watch until 8:30 the next morning and a Severe Thunderstorm Warning until noon the next day. She decides to go upstairs and pack a small bag with some of Anah's clothes just in case they need to go to her house where the storm cellar was.

"Hey guys, I need you to come with to Anah's room okay? And bring the lantern so we can see." She says.

"Why we going to my room, Aunt Jenny?" Bella asks. He hands JJ the lantern

"Well, we may need to go to my house and get in the storm cellar." JJ tells her.

"We can get in the cellar. Cool!" Henry says excitedly. He loves going in the cellar ever since he dubbed it 'the coolest thing in the whole world.'

"We go without my Mommy?" Bella asks. She doesn't look near as excited as Henry does; instead, she looks scared and JJ knows just how she feels.

"No sweetie," JJ soothes gently. "we'll wait until she gets home to see what she wants to do." JJ opens Bella's door and sit the lantern on her dresser. She turns it on 'full mode', where all 18 lights light up the room. "Okay, Bella you need to find a backpack for me to put clothes in ok?"

Bella goes to her closet and pulls out a Hello Kitty backpack. She hands it to JJ who then goes to her closet and pulls out her rain boots and rain jacket. She puts an outfit of Bella and Henry's in it and puts both their Leap Frog tablets and chargers in it.

"Okay, now we can go downstairs and wait for your Mommy to call." JJ says. The three head downstairs where JJ instructs them to stay on the couch, while she got a small cooler bag with some waters and peanut butter crackers in it.

Then, there is nothing to do except wait for Emily to call. Meanwhile, she allows the two preschoolers to continue coloring in their books. And as she waits, she thinks back to the last time the lights went out, back to when Jacob stole her innocence from her and made her terrified of storms ever since.

She shakes her head to clear it. _This isn't the time to go down memory lane _she thinks as Henry hands her a piece of paper.

"I colored it for you, Mommy." He says, proud of himself for staying in almost all the lines.

"Thank you, baby. I love it." She kisses his forehead and watches as he picks another picture to color.


	6. Chapter 3 pt 4

**Updated: April 19th, 2016.**

**Sorry this chapter is broken into so many parts, I did not realize I had done that.**

**I keep forgetting to add this but I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I do own Addiesan, Anahbella and all of their classmates. Other than them, the show and its characters belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

After Henry and Anah color for a few more minutes, JJ gets up for a glass of water. Just as she is rounding the counter to go to the sink, her phone rings with Emily's ringtone. She picks it up and presses the green 'answer' button.

"Hello?" She answers, simultaneously getting a glass with one hand and turning the water on with the other.

_"Hey Jen. I was just calling like I promised."_

"Alright. Did you get there ok?"

_"Yep. I got Addiesan and we're leaving as we speak."_

"Ok, so I'll see you in a few minutes?"

_"Yeah. We should be there in about 30 minutes. The rain has let up a little and I can see the road a lot better than earlier." Emily replies. She starts the car and pulls out of the driveway._

"Okay. Well, I heard on the radio a few minutes after you left that we are under a Tornado Watch and a Severe Thunderstorm Warning. I got some clothes together for Henry and Bella and I put their Leap Frog tablets in the backpack. Do you want to wait until you get here to decide if we should go to my house?" JJ asks, knowing Emily knew what she meant when she said her house.

_"Yeah…uh just wait on us and when we get there I'll see if I can pull the radar up on the laptop or IPad," Emily says. "I should be there in about fifteen or twenty minutes."_

"Okay. I'll see you then. Be safe, Em." JJ says and hangs up after hearing Emily say she would.

She places her phone on the counter and then turns to where Henry and Anah are laying in the floor coloring, the light from the lantern illuminating up the floor around and under them.

"Hey guys, Aunt Emmy will be here in a few minutes." She takes the lantern and sits it on the coffee table so she can see better. "Henry, can you and go put your shoes on? I think they are by the door."

"Yes ma'am." He stands up and is about to walk off when JJ stops him and hands him a flashlight.

"Here take this so you can see, and be careful okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Just like she said, fifteen minutes later Emily walks in the door with a little girl that could pass as Anahbella herself.

"Bella! Sweetheart, your sister is here." Emily says, walking over to the couch.

"Addie!" Bella shouts and almost falls trying to get over to her sister.

"Annie!" Addiesan yells back and then she tosses her arms around Anahbella.

"I'm so glad that you two act as if this is the first time you've seen each other." Emily says sarcastically.

"Hey Emmy," JJ said calling Emily by her childhood nickname. "Hey Sweetie." She said bending down to Addie's level.

"Hi. Who are you?" Addie questions.

"She's our Aunt Jenny." Bella responds for JJ.

JJ motions for Henry to come over and then said "Henry, this is Bella's sister Addiesan. Addiesan this my little boy, Henry."

"Hi," Henry said, giving a small wave. "Do you have a Leap tablet?" He asks, pulling his out to show her.

"Yeah I do." She replies, also pulling hers out.

"Okay, guys that needs to be the only thing you get out in case we have to go Aunt Jenny's house," Emily says, looking up from her spot on the couch. She was sitting on her couch looking at the radar on her laptop. "Jen it looks like you were right. We may need to go to your house," Emily looks to the kids and said "Bella, you and Aunt Jenny need to go get another backpack form your room."

JJ nods and took Anah by the hand and leads her upstairs. When they were out of sight, she instructs Henry and Addie to stay in the living room before walking to the hall closet and pulling a bag out.

The bag had 24 crayons, 72 colored pencils, and 10 markers as well as 2 princess coloring books and one Teenage Ninja Turtles coloring book. Emily then takes the bag and walks back to the living room where JJ was holding a backpack and slips the art supplies into it.

She gives the second backpack to Addie and then made sure Bella had the other one before making her way back to her room to grab some extra money from the safe and her and JJ's go-bags from the closet. She dumps the bags, only getting the necessary change of clothes and puts them both in her go-bag, along with her wallet, extra money and other necessities. She grabs a first-aid kit and slips it in the bag, glad that with the extra room it fits completely.

She heads back to the kitchen. "Alright, is everyone ready?" she asks.

"Yep. I can take my car and Henry can ride with me if you need the room for Addiesan," JJ offers.

"No, I wanna go with you, Aunt Jenny," Addiesan said.

"Addie, baby, Aunt Jenny doesn't have a car seat in her car for you. So you need to ride with me and sissy, okay?" Addiesan nods in agreement and Emily sighs, happy that the preschooler isn't going to argue.

JJ nods and picks up the cooler bag and then takes Emily go-bag from her. She sets the two by the door, put her jacket and rain boots on and then grabs the flashlights. She picks up the lantern and bags and goes to open the door when Emily's voice stops her.

"Jen, I think we may need to take a bathroom break. We may be in the cellar awhile," she said.

"Okay. Do you want me to take Henry upstairs while you take the girls down here?" When Emily nods, she takes Henry by the hand and leads him upstairs. Once everyone was done and they had everything they needed, Emily picks up the backpack that held her, JJ's clothes, and all the necessities in it and put it on, then grabs the cooler bag. She makes sure that Addiesan has the art bad, Anah has the bag with the extra clothes and that Henry had the lantern

She then picks up Addiesan, opens the door and then grabs Anah's hand.

JJ picks Henry up and follows Emily out the door and down the stairs to the lobby. Once they were outside, JJ quickly puts Henry in his booster seat and then looks back to make sure Emily is in her car. When she gets a wave in response, she climbs in the car and follows Emily of the car garage.


	7. Chapter 4

It was still pouring down rain when they were able to get to the house and into the cellar. Once they had stepped in it, Emily took the lantern from Bella and hung it from a nail on the wall. JJ sat Henry down and handed him a juice box from the cooler. They could hear the wind and rain pounding down on the metal door.

JJ sat down in one of the lawn chairs and pulled Addie up onto her lap. "Do you want a juice box too, Sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am," Addiesan nodded.

"Hey Em, will you hand me a juice box?"

Emily nodded and gave her the juice box, handing the other one to Bella. She reached up, turned the radio on, and turned the dial until she found a station that was not staticy.

"Ok. Now we sit and wait," she said, taking a seat beside JJ.

"Mommy I wanna color." Addiesan said.

Emily picked up the bag with the book and crayons and handed her the Belle coloring book. "Bella Henry do you guys want a coloring book too?"

"Yeah Aunt Emmy. Can I have the turtles one?" Henry requested.

"I want my Sofia one peeze Mommy," Bella said.

"Ok here you go," Emily handed her the coloring book, backpack with the crayons in it, and sat back watching the scene before her.

After sitting there for twenty to thirty minutes and the storm not looking like it was going to let up, Emily realized that they might have to spend the night in the cellar. "Guys it looks like we may have to stay here all night," She said voicing her thoughts.

"Well at least we have sleeping bags." JJ responded. "And the cots."

Late the summer before JJ had Will and Derek build some cots for her cellar. There were four in total; two for the adults, one for Henry and the last one was initially for Jack, since the last couple of times he stayed over the storms got very bad.

"Mommy is Jack with Uncle Aaron and Aunt Beth in their storm cellar?" Henry asked, looking up from his drawing in the floor.

"He probably is." JJ responded. "Guys I think it might be ya'lls bedtime." She said when she the three could barely keep their eyes open.

Emily nodded in agreement and stood up to pull the cardboard box out from under the bench. She pulled out a Disney themed blanket and helped Bella out of her rain boots, putting them beside her jacket on the stairs.

"Addie you and Bella climb onto this bed and share it ok?" Emily instructed.

JJ picked up the coloring books and crayons, slipping them back into the backpack before helping Henry out of his own boots. She set them aside. "Henry do you want your own bed or do you want to share with the twins?"

"I wanna share, Mommy." Henry replied.

"Ok. Get your Cars' blanket and pillow out of the box and then climb into bed." JJ told him. She waited until her climbed onto the cot and then reached over to give him a kiss and cover him up. She turned and gave the twins a kiss and then climbed onto her own cot.

"Night Jen." Emily said after she did the routine with the kids and had cover JJ up. She climbed onto her cot and covered up. They five of them drifted off at different times, all hoping the storm would end soon, and all for different reasons.

**Here's chapter 4.**

**I need at least 5 reviews before I will give you guys the next chapter. The people that have reviewed, thank you and keep it up.**


	8. Chapter 5: Meeting the Team

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**The next morning. Around 7:30 a.m.**

The next morning JJ woke to dark, unfamiliar room. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was and the events of the night before came rushing back. She reached over to grab her phone off the bench beside her, and pushed the home button. The screen lite up and the time read: 7:24 a.m. She took the pillow she was laying on and hit Emily in the face with it.

Emily groaned and opened her to look at JJ, "That wasn't very nice."

JJ smirked. "Yeah well, it's time to get up. We need to see how bad the damage is from the storm."

Emily groaned again, before standing up and stretching. "Ok. Wake the kids up and I'll go see if the power is back on in your house." She said, pulling on her boots and jacket.

JJ nodded, and watched Emily walk into the rain, before turning and looking at the kids. She saw Henry sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Sweetheart. Did you sleep good?" JJ asked.

Henry nodded and then looked around. "Where's Aunt Emmy?"

"She went inside our house to see if the lights came back on."

"Can I go too?" Henry asked.

JJ shook her head, and said, "She should be back in a few seconds," She turned to the twins and gently shook Addie. "Addiesan, it's time to wake up."

Addiesan sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Where's Mommy?"

JJ was about to say something when Emily opened the door again and stepped down the stairs. She shook the water off the hood of her jacket then turned to JJ. "I think it's safe to go in now. The lights are on, but we'll have to stay here because there is a tree blocking your driveway."

"Ok, Henry come here and let me help you into your boots." JJ instructed. She picked Henry up and sat him on her cot. She took his boots and jacket that Emily was holding out and helped him put them on as Emily did the same with Addiesan.

Emily then woke Bella up who had somehow managed to continue sleeping through all the noise. Once everyone was ready the four made their way to JJ house.

* * *

**Inside JJ's house. 7:45 a.m.**

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" JJ asked taking the milk and kids' Sippy cups out of the cabinet.

"Pancakes with chips!" Bella answered referring to JJ's chocolate chip pancakes.

Emily nodded in agreement and gathered the kids up to go upstairs and use the bathroom.

Once everyone was done and Emily helped the kids change out of their pajamas, they headed back downstairs where they could smell the chocolate chip pancakes cooking.

"Mommy! Guess what! I was dry like a big boy!" Henry exclaimed, as ran into the kitchen.

"Wow, really? I'm so proud of you baby." JJ said. She smiled and looked at the twins. "What about you guys?" She asked cautiously seeing Bella looking sad.

"I was dry Aunt Jenny, but Sissy wasn't." Addiesan answered.

"Hey, now. It's ok, energize has accidents. Besides, last night was crazy night." Emily chided gently.

"I not a big girl." Bella said, frowning.

"Yea you are. You're Mommy and Aunt Jenny's big girl. You just had an accident that's all." Emily reminded her gently. She helped JJ prepare the plates of pancakes before everyone sat down to eat.

"Momma, can I have a 'noder pancake pease." Bella asked, using her best manners.

"Yes you may. Thank you for using your manners." Emily told her and gave her few more bites from her own plate.

"Hey Jen, do you want to call Morgan when we get done eating?" She asked, eating a bit of her pancake.

"For...?"

"For the tree that is blocking your driveway."

Oh, yeah sure."

Twenty minutes later and JJ was helping the kids wash the syrup off their hands while Emily set up a movie in the living room. Once that was done, the girls switched. JJ going into the living room with kids and Emily into the kitchen to call Derek.

* * *

**Kitchen with Emily **

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Derek it's me."

_"Princess hey. Where are you guys? You haven't made it to work yet."_

"Yeah, JJ and I came to her house last and now we're stuck here because there's a tree blocking the driveway."

_"Ok, do you want me to come and move it?"_

"Yes please. And if you guys aren't busy, can you bring the team with you?"

_"Yeah sure. See later Princess." Derek said and then hung up._

* * *

**Back in the living room. 8:30 a.m.**

Emily walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside JJ allowing her to put her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Aunt Jenny, can I have a beanie bag too?" Addiesan asked from her place on Bella's pink and purple bean bag.

"Sure sweetheart."

"Derek's going to come over." Emily told JJ.

"Ok. What time is he getting here?"

"I'm not sure. He was going to talk to Hotch and see if the team can come."

"How come?"

"I just figured everyone could meet Addiesan today instead of tomorrow."

"Ok that's fine." JJ replied. She turned her attention to the movie.

* * *

**About an hour later. 9:15 a.m.**

About halfway through the movie Emily's phone buzzed letting her know that she had a text from Morgan.

**_To Emily: Hotch said we could come over._**

**_From Emily: Ok._**

Emily nudged JJ who had almost fallen asleep against her shoulder and paused the movie.

JJ mumbled something incoherent before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Derek texted me. He's on his way here with the team, so I'm going to take the kids upstairs to use the bathroom." Emily said and with that took the children upstairs. 15 minutes later JJ heard the doorbell ring and stood up from her spot on the couch to answer it.

"Hey guys. Emily should be down in a minutes, she took the kids upstairs to use the bathroom." JJ informed the team which consisted of: Reid, Derek, and Penelope.

"Did you just says 'kids' JJ?" Derek asked.

"Uh yes. I'll let Emily explain in a minute." JJ said and hopped Emily would hurry up and get back down here.

Suddenly she heard Emily's voice calling for in the living room from the kitchen. "Jen, where did you disappear to?"

"In here Em!" JJ called back. She saw Emily walk into the kitchen with Henry on one shoulder and Addie on the other. Bella ran over and hugged JJ.

"I thought you said Emily only had one kid." Spencer asked seeing Bella's twin.

"Well I did, but that was before I met Anahbella's twin Addiesan," JJ said and picked Bella up. "Bella, Addie this is mine and your Mommy's friends: Spencer, Derek, and Penelope." She told them pointing to each one as she said their names.

Derek bent down to Addiesan's level, "Hey there pretty girl. You look just like your Mommy."

Addiesan smiled and hid behind Emily's leg. "Addie, baby can you say 'hi' to your Uncle Derek?" Emily asked the little girl.

The mini-brunette waved and cautiously stepped out from behind Emily. "Hi! My birfday is next week!" She informed him.

"Really? How old are you going to be? This many?" Derek held up two fingers and smiled when Addiesan frowned and shook her head. "You're not? Well old are you going to be?"

Addiesan held up four fingers, "I gonna be a big girl." She told him.

"Bella why don't you and Addie take Uncle Derek upstairs and show him your room?" Emily suggested.

"No. Go to playroom." Bella requested.

Emily opened her mouth to tell her 'no' when Jennifer spoke up. "Addiesan hasn't got to see the basement yet." JJ reminded her.

"Oh, that's right. Ok then take Sissy and Uncle Derek down there. But be nice and share ok?"

"Henry you go too alright? Aunt Emmy and I have to talk to Aunt Pen." JJ told him and watched him walk away before turning to Penelope and Emily.

"How come you told JJ that you had two girls and not me?" Penelope asked sounding hurt.

"I was going to tell you. I promise. I just wanted to wait a couple more weeks until their birthday. JJ only found out the other day because Bella had asked about her."

Penelope nodded, good with that explanation for now. She gestured towards that basement stairs and said, "So what's the big deal with your basement? It's gotta be pretty cool to entertain a four-year old and two three-year olds."

"Come on, you can find for yourself." JJ said and led the other two down the stairs.

* * *

**Basement. 12:15 p.m.**

The basement was one big room, on one side it had a sofa and sofa chairs with a table in front of them, while the other side had a half stage for the kids and ball pit.

The radio was turned on and Derek was dancing with the Henry and Bella to the song _Shake Your Tail Feather _from the movie Chicken Little_, _while Addie was dancing on the stage. JJ pulled Emily over to the floor in front of the stage and started dancing. Reid and Penelope sat on the sofa watching the scene.

Another three songs later and the adults had all retired to the chairs to watch the kids do a 'performance' to one of the songs_. _Half an hour later the group was all wore out and JJ was almost falling asleep against Emily's side.

"Hey guys, why don't we go upstairs and put in a movie?" Emily suggested.

"Ugh. I don't wanna move." JJ complained.

"Well, come on, you can lie down on the couch." Emily stood up and helped JJ out of the floor.

* * *

**Back in the kitchen. Around 12:30 p.m.**

They walked upstairs and after telling Morgan they would order pizza in a couple of hours, the six went into the living room to watch _The Little Mermaid_ while Derek went outside to move the tree.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Henry said, about half way through the movie. When JJ didn't respond, he turned around and found JJ asleep with her head in Emily's lap.

"How about you have a little snack now and then when the movie is over we can order pizza." Emily suggested.

Henry nodded and turned back to the movie. Twenty minutes later a soaking wet Derek came into the kitchen. "It starting raining again." He said when he saw the confused looks on Garcia and Emily's faces. He took the towel that Penelope was holing out and dried off a little before heading to the bathroom to change into the shirt he had grabbed from his truck.

"Aunt Emmy, can we eat now?" Henry asked.

"Sure Buddy. Go with Aunt Pen into the kitchen and tell her what kind of pizza you guys want. I'm going to wake your Momma up."

"'Kay." Henry ran to the kitchen with the twins and Emily ran her hand through JJ's hair. "Jenny, its time to wake up."

"What do you want?"

"The kids want to order pizza and I need to know what kind you want."

JJ groaned and sat up running a hand through her hair. "What kind are you getting?" She asked.

"I'm thinking 'bout getting cheese. You want that too?" Emily asked. She stood up and gestured for JJ to stand on the couch. Once she had, Emily turned around and JJ instinctively jumped on her back.

"That sounds good." JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"Hey baby, did you tell Aunt Penny what kind of pizza you want?" Emily asked Anah.

"Yes, Momma. I gots cheese."

"Alright, what are going to get?" Penelope asked.

"Well, I, JJ and Anah want cheese. What do you two want?" Emily asked Addiesan and Henry.

Addie turned and whispered in Henry's ear. "We want cheese too." Henry said.

"Ok, how about a large pizza for me, JJ, and the kids and..." She trailed off looking at Pen.

"Pepperoni sounds good to me." Reid chimed in.

Penelope nodded in agreement. "Alright we can get one cheese pizza and a pepperoni with half pepperoni and the other half will have peppers and mushrooms?" Derek asked. After receiving nods in return, Penny picked up the phone and dialed the number for the restaurant.

* * *

**Around 3 hours later. 3:15 p.m.**

"Okay, guys. I think it's nap time." Emily announced.

"But Mommy." Addiesan whined. "I don't want to take a nap."

"I know you don't. But last night was really crazy and everyone is tired. Now come on. I'll put on a Scooby Doo movie."

The girls and Henry get up and follow Emily upstairs. After much debate they finally decide on a Bubble Guppies episode instead of Scooby.

* * *

Around 4:30, the rain hadn't let up. The kids slowly started to come back downstairs, each climbing into or beside their moms laps. After much discussion, the team decided that the tree could wait as long as Derek could move it with his truck, and everyone decided to go out to eat since it was the first time the team had gotten to see the girls.

**Ok here's this and I put about three songs on here from a group of singers that I loved when I was younger. Can anyone tell me the name of the group? Also I need more ideas for presents. Thank you AWChic for the ideas so far, I will definitely use some of them.**

**I need at least 10 reviews before I put up the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Two days later, Monday, May 27th 2013**

"Emily!" JJ yelled, running to her as soon as she saw her coming down the sidewalk.

Emily let Reid go and turned just in time to catch JJ in a hug. "Oh! Hey Jen, it's ok. I'm alright." She said pulling JJ tighter into her arms.

After a few moments, JJ pulled away and Emily wiped her tears away with her thumb.

"Emily, I'm need you to go to the hospital and get checked out before we head home." Hotch told her.

Emily nodded and pulled JJ back enough so she could look at her know the younger girl wasn't going to like what she was going to say, "Jenny, I need you to go back the hotel and get my clothes together ok?"

"But-"

"No buts JJ. Just go the hotel and Derek can follow behind the Ambulance in one of the SUVs, alright."

"Fine." JJ said. She wanted to argue, but she knew Emily meant it when she called her JJ, it had been like that ever since they were little.

"Thank you." Emily kissed her on the forehead and sat down on the gurney. She watched JJ get into one of the SUVs and then pulled Derek over to her. She asked him to follow her in the car. After receiving a nod, she turned the Medic and told him she was ready to go.

**Hotel w/JJ**

JJ walked into the hotel room she was sharing with Emily and sat down on the bed. Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket, pressing the green 'answer' button when she saw Penelope's name on the screen.

"Hello."

_"She's going to be fine JJ." _Penelope said, already knowing what JJ was thinking.

"I know Pen, it's just-I almost lost her." JJ said her voice cracking. "When I was younger and after my sister...died, Emily was the one that kept me going. She calmed me down and-and every year on that day I have called Emily and she has calmed me down. She was my rock..and I almost lost that tonight Penelope."

_"I know Jayje. But you didn't and that's what you need to focus on right now, ok?"_

"Yeah. She sent me to the hotel to get our cloths whole Morgan follows her to the hospital." JJ said. There was a knock on the door and she zipped up her bag before going to answer the door. She pulled it open to see Hotch on the other side.

"Hey Hotch, I'm almost ready. I still have to pack Emily's bag." She informed him.

"That's fine. We'll me you downstairs and the plane leaves in half an hour." He told her.

JJ nodded and shut the door. "Garcia I've got to go, we're leaving soon."

_"Ok Gumdrop I will talk to you soon." Penelope said and hung up._

JJ finished packing and made her way downstairs to meet the rest of the team.

* * *

**Hospital with Derek and Emily**

Emily set her phone on the bed and picked up the pen to sign her discharge papers. She had just texted Derek and told him she was ready to leave. Emily handed the papers to the doctor and took the brace, slipping her left hand. The doctor had said she probably wouldn't need it but went ahead and gave it to her when she told him that she had twins who we're turning four in two days, he agreed it would be a good idea.

"Hey Em, what did the doctor say?" Derek asked, walking into the room.

"He said I have a couple of bruised ribs and a wrist that will need to be iced. Nothing that can't be handled with some ibuprofen." **(A/N I don't know exactly what was wrong with her since we didn't see her the hospital, so let's just say it was this.**

"Ok, well, Hotch just called and said that they were ready when we are."

"Ok, let's go then." Emily said, slipping her jacket on and heading to the car.

* * *

**Airstrip**

JJ's P.O.V.

I watched Emily go over to Spence. She told him that what happened to her was in no way his fault. After getting a nod from and knowing that he at least heard her, she made her way back to the couch where I was sitting. She picked up a blanket and let me curl up against her side before covering us up.

"I'll be ok y'know." Emily told me.

"I know. I just-I don't wanna lose you Em. You've been like a big sister to me since the day we met and I really don't want to lose that." I said, my voice breaking toward the end.

"Oh, Jen. I'm not going anywhere, ok? You can't get rid of me that easily." Emily said, leaning down and pressing a kiss on top of my head.

I nodded and tried to stifle a yawn, but Emily caught it anyways.

"Why don't you lay down and take a nap?" Emily asked me.

Knowing it would not be any use to argue; I nodded and slid down to where my head was in her lap.

"Bella informed that she wanted a Cheetah themed birthday party last night." Emily said, running her fingers through my hair. "Apparently Alex had brought over all her Cheetah Girls movies and they had a marathon yesterday."

I smiled and started to relax, Emily's fingers brushing through my hair having the same calming effect it did the first time she ever did it, when we were younger. "Mm...Are you going to stay home tomorrow?" I asked.

"I think so. I'm going to keep the girls home from school and just spend the day with them." She replied.

I nodded my head and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

Two and half hours later Emily woke JJ up and told her that they were landing soon. As soon as the plane touched the ground, the team grabbed their bags and got off the plane, each getting into the SUVs to go back to Quantico. After several minutes of arguing, Emily finally convinced JJ to go home and that she would call her the next day. Emily climbed into her car and drove home,immediately going to check on the twins before heading to her own room to get well-needed rest.

**Ok here it is. I probably won't be able to work on the next few chapters for at least a week. Please review..I only got 3 for the last chapter and although I asked for 10, I'm going to go ahead and post this.**


	10. Chapter 7: Morning of the Birthday

At 8:00 Thursday morning, Emily walked into the twins' bedroom and gently shook them awake. Addiesan opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at Emily.

"Happy Birthday Baby Girl." Emily said, picking her up and setting her in her lap.

"Mommy I'm four today!" Addiesan said happily just as Bella Grace was starting to wake up.

"Yes you are. My babies are growing up so fast." Emily said giving each of the girls a hug and kiss.

"Mommy we're not babies!" Bella said.

"Really? Then what are you?" Emily asked playfully.

"We're big girls Mommy!" Addiesan said.

"Well, then I guess my big girls are growing up, huh?"

Bella nodded. "Mommy can we call Aunt Jenny?"

"Well, actually, Aunt Jenny went to work."

"But Mommy, it's our birfday." Addiesan said.

"I know baby, and Aunt Jenny said to tell you that she will be here in time to have lunch, ok?" By this time, Emily had brought the girls downstairs where there was a large mound of presents sitting by the couch.

"When's that Momma?" Bella asked, before turning, her eyes lighting up at the sight of all the presents.

"Lunch will be in about 3 hours, ok? But for now how about we call her and then you two can each pick out a present to open early?" Emily suggested.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's do it!" The girls answered.

Emily pulled out her cell and speed-dialed JJ's number before putting it on speakerphone and setting it on the coffee table. The phone rang a couple of time before JJ answered.

"Would this happen to be my two favorite nieces calling me?" JJ asked.

"Yeah Aunt Jenny it's us!" The twins said.

"Well then, Happy Birthday, baby girls."

While the girls were talking to JJ, Emily walked into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Emily could hear a distinct tone of sadness in JJ's voice and walked over to tithe girls. "Guys, why don't you go pick out a present while I talk to Aunt Jenny for a minute." Once the girls were preoccupied with picking out a present, Emily took the phone off speaker and held it to her ear. "Jenny, what's the matter?" She asked, using the name that she often used as a child when trying to get JJ to talk about what was bothering her.

JJ sighed, "It's nothing, just-Hotch gave us the next two weeks off and...I kinda caught a glance at the case before it was transferred to another team."

"What was it about?" Emily asked, then turned to the girls and said "Yes you can open those."

"Kids. Ages 3-10. They were being taken from a park and they all had blonde hair and blue eyes. There has been five taken so far and only two were found alive. And Emmy, one of the kids was a boy who was four-years-old, he was beaten and bruised and he's in a coma right."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." Emily said, knowing that she would have immediately thought of Henry when she saw that. "Why don't you go and get Henry, and then come over early ok? The girls are already asking about you." After receiving an 'ok' Emily's hung up and turned to see the girls were still holding their presents they had picked out in their laps.

"How come you didn't open your presents yet?"

"We wanted to wait on you Mami." Bella said, mixing her English and Spanish.

"Well gracias, Mija." Emily answered back, also mixing her English and Spanish.

The girls tore into their presents each wearing a look of pure happiness on their faces.

"What did you guys get?" Emily asked.

"A Frwozen movie!" Bella exclaimed at the same time Addie said, "A Dockers kit." referring to Doc McStuffins.

"Mommy can we watch this now?" Bella asked.

"Sure we can." Emily took the movie and opened it up, sliding the disk into the DVD player.

Emily left the tv menu and told the girls to go wash their hands while she got the ingredients out for French toast and strawberries. When the girls got back from the bathroom, Emily helped them up onto the chairs. She let Bella stir the pancake batter while she helped Addiesan crack the eggs. Emily was just putting the pancakes on a plate and handing out forks when JJ walked in the door and she was almost knocked down by a mini-blonde haired boy.

Henry turned to the wins and held up two bags. "Happy Birthday Bella, Happy Birthday Addie." He said and held each bag to its correct owner.

The girls tore into their presents and both take out a matching set of Minnie Mouse earrings and a Minnie Mouse necklace. The jewelry matches the Minnie Mouse dress that the girls picked out to wear.

"Thank you, Aunt Jenny!" They both say.

"All right girls, eat your breakfast and then we can watch your Frozen movie, ok." Emily tells them and sets their plates I front of them then turns to get JJ and Henry a plate too.

After breakfast, every one sits down to watch the movie. At 10:30 Emily presses pause on the movie and then takes the girls upstairs to get ready for their party while JJ starts carrying a few of the birthday presents down to the car. Finally, everyone is ready and they all head over to JJ's house where Emily and JJ set up and decorated with a Cheetah Girls themed birthday decorations the night before.

**I know this short, but I'm going to make the next chapter the entire b-day party from the moment they walk in to when it starts to die down. Don't worry though, this is going to be the Disney tickets birthday one.**

**It was a tie, with Puppy present - 3 and Disney tickets - 3. So I picked number 2.**

**10 reviews = Next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 8: Birthday Party

**_I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I had an idea, which turned into chapter 9, and I was working on that._**

**_I do not own Criminal Minds, Frozen or Doc McStuffins._**

JJ and Emily each unbuckled a twin and let them run ahead into the house while JJ got Henry out of the car.

"Come on Em, Will is inside with the video camera." JJ said, walking inside. They found Will inside with the girls in the living room. Anah and Addiesan were opening a present, two presents each already sitting beside them.

Will shrugged slightly when JJ gave him a look. "They really wanted to go outside and I figured you two would like to see it, so I needed a distraction."

Emily told the girls they could go outside and then took the camera from Will and followed them out the door. There were six tables set up, each with a Cheetah Girls themed table cloth. Three of the tables had Cheetah Girls confetti, and there were tree bouncy houses set up around the yard. There was a Happy Birthday Cheetah Girl themed banner hanging off the back porch. Emily took the camera and walked around the yard getting a widen shot of the decorations.

"Hey girls, do you want to get a picture by your banner before your friends get here?" Emily asked, setting down the video camera so she could pull out her phone.

"Yeah! C'mon Annie!" Addiesan yelled to her sister who was already in the castle-shaped bouncy house. Anah climbed out and ran over Addie taking her hand. Once they were in the right spot Emily and JJ took the pictures. Once that was done, JJ walked back into her house to make sure that nobody was knocking on the door and found the team on the front porch, Derek's hand in the air about to knock. She let them and told them where to put the presents before they all made their way to the backyard.

"Hey Em?" She asked, walking up beside Emily who was helping Will with the grill. They had decided they would get happy meals for the kids and grill hamburgers and hot dogs for the adults.

"'Lex!" The girls yelled as soon as they spotted Alex walking into the backyard.

"Hey guys. Happy Birthday!" She said, bending down to give them a hug.

"Come in the bouncy house, 'Lex!" Addiesan said, pulling on her hand.

"OK I will. I just to talk to your Mommy first ok?"

"Otay." As the girls ran off to one of the bouncy house, Alex walked up to Emily.

"Hey 'Lex, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that one of the other moms that I babysit for needs me to babysit tonight, so I won't be able to spend the night with the girls."

"Ok, that's fine. Uh...are you going to be here long? Lunch is in about an hour."

"Yeah, I'll be able to stay the whole time; I just won't be able to go home with you." Alex said.

"Ok. Well go have fun then. Today is a day that the kids under 18 get to have fun."

"Alright." Alex said and then ran off towards the bouncy house the twins were in, only pausing long enough to kick off her flip-flops.

As the guests started to arrive, Emily decided to go and get the happy meals from McDonalds.

When she got back, JJ had everyone seated and the adults were getting their hamburgers and hot dogs ready.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Bella said excitedly when Emily sat down beside her.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can Laila come spend the night wif me?" She asked.

"Sure Sweetheart. Why don't you finish eating and then you can ask her mommy if it's ok, alright?" Emily suggested.

Bella nodded and went back to eating her nuggets.

Soon everyone was done and Emily told the twins to come sit at the two separate tables she had sat up for opening presents. JJ was first. Derek had asked what they might want after he had met them, and she had helped him pick out a Barbie playhouse.

"Ok girls close your eyes, cause this is a really big present for both of ya'll" JJ told them and watched as they covered their eyes with their hands. She waited until Derek was standing beside her, before she told the girls to open their eyes.

"This is from me and Uncle Derek."

Addiesan gasped a split second before Bella did, and yelled, "It's a Barbie house! Look Mommy!"

"I see it, baby. We can put that in a new backyard tomorrow." Emily said, and noticed JJ looking over at her when she said that.

Next was Reid. He had gotten the girls a set of princess books, that consisted of Cinderella and Snow White. Aaron and Beth got them a bathtub set that had glitter pens, crayons, and paint in it. Penelope got them lots of coloring books and markers, while Rossi got them a play cooking set that had all kinds of play food and a kitchen set that had pots and pans; everything a kid could want.

Amongst other things that Bella and Addie got from their friends, they also got some very pretty outfits like a matching purple sparkly shirt and jean shorts. Addiesan got a Doc McStuffins doll, while Bella got a Frozen Elsa doll.

Once everyone was done passing out their presents, Emily decided to go ahead let them swim if they wanted to.

"Miss Emily?" Sofia said, pulling on Emily's shirt.

"Yes Sweetie."

"Can we go swimming now?" Her sister Zoe asked.

"Yes you may. Do you guys need help changing into your bathing suits?" Emily asked, since the twins' parents could not come to the party.

Sofia nodded and Emily took them, Anahbella, and Addiesan to the bathroom to get changed.

The parents let the kids swim for about an hour, and the party started to die down around 2 pm. Earlier, Emily had told Addiesan she could ask a friend of hers to sleep over since Bella had asked Laila. She chose Sofia and Zoe. Emily pulled out her phone to call their mom, while JJ was helping the team throw away the trash left over from the party. The twins had begged their Uncle Derek and Uncle Aaron to build the Barbie playhouse and were currently dressed in Elsa and Ana dresses serving 'tea' to Dave and Beth.

Emily hung up the phone and turned to Sofia and Zoe. "Your Mommy said it was ok for you to come," She paused to let jump up and down, before she added, "She said to bring you home so you guys can get some clothes, so go get your shoes please."

"Ok Miss Emily." Sofia said and took her sister's hand. They ran to the pool deck and both put their shoes on, with some help from Alex, who was also leaving.

"Hey Jen, I'm taking the girls home to get some clothes." Emily hollered to her and at JJ's nod in response her and the twins left.

JJ and Spencer helped gather up the presents and left them by the front. When Emily arrived back with the twins, she realized she did not have enough room for everybody. So with help of JJ, she was able to transport two sets of twins, Laila and all the presents back home to her apartment.

**Ok I know I did not include Will or Henry in this, but Will is going to make a big appearance in the next chapter. As I have said, I got an idea and was able to make chapter 9 out of it. So I will most likely have that up by the weekend.**

**Please review!**

**Seven reviews= next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 9: The Fight

**Here is chapter 9. Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter!**

"So, Emily only got five tickets, huh?" Will asked, taking a seat at the bar.

JJ, not knowing where he was going with that question, also took a seat at the bar. "Yeah, she did. Hotch gave us two weeks off and we're going to leave Saturday."

Will just nods his head and is quiet for a moment. "So it's just going to be you, her, and the kids?"

"Where are you going with this, Will?" She asked instead of answering.

"Just answer the question please, JJ."

"Yes Will, it's just going us and the kids. What's the big deal about that anyways? I've told you a million times that there is nothing going on. We're best friends and she's like a sister to me, but that's it." JJ replied, getting aggravated.

Will nodded again and was silent.

Finally having had enough, JJ said, "Look Will, I shouldn't have to tell you this a million times. I'm you wife and you should trust me enough to believe."

"I don't want you to go JJ, I think you should stay home and spend the two weeks with you real family."

That statement made her mad and she stood up before saying, "And what about the team, huh? They are just as much my family as you and Henry are. I think I should just stay somewhere else tonight." JJ continued. She grabbed her phone and keys off the counter and started to make her way to the door only to be stopped by Will grabbing her arm.

"I don't want you to leave this house JJ. You need to stay home."

"Will let go, you're hurting me." JJ said ripping her arm from Will's grip. "I want you out of here by the time I get home Saturday. I'm not going to let this slide and I definitely don't want you around Henry until you get yourself under control." She added when she say he was not going to calm down anytime soon and with that she walked out of the door and to her car. She pulled out her phone dialed Teresa's number. Henry had gone home with her son, Jaxson, for a sleepover and she did not want Teresa to take Henry home tomorrow.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Teresa, it's JJ."

_"Hey JJ, what's up?"_

"I was calling to ask you not to drop Henry off at home tomorrow. I'm going to be at a friend's house and I was wondering if you could drop him off there." JJ said, pulling into the parking lot of Emily's apartment.

_"Yeah, that'd be fine. What's the address?" Teresa asked._

*Insert Emily's address here.* Thanks Teresa."

_"No problem JJ. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

JJ hung and turned the car off, talking a deep breath before she grabbed her go-bag and got out of the car. Emily didn't know she was coming and as far as she knew, JJ and Will were going to have a quiet night before Will went to work tomorrow and JJ started packing for their trip.

**_Flashback_**

**_JJ, and Emily were sitting in JJ's backyard by the pool, while Sofia, Zoe, Bella, and Addie were playing in their Barbie playhouse. Laila's mom had said it was all right for her to spend the night and that she needed to go home and get some nite-nites and some play clothes. Emily was waiting for her to get back so they could go to the apartment._**

**_"Em?" JJ said quietly._**

**_Emily looked over to find JJ now sitting beside her with her feet dangling in the pool. "What's wrong Jen?"_**

**_"Why didn't you tell me you were moving?"_**

**_Hearing the little bit of sadness in JJ's voice, Emily said, "Hey, Jay, I was going to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise."_**

**_"Are you going very far?" JJ asked, in a still quiet voice._**

**_"No of course not, Jay. I'm actually moving a few blocks always. My house is in walking distance from here." JJ nodded._**

**_Emily looked at her watch and saw that it was almost time for Laila to come back. She stood up, helping Jj up too and then told the girls and Henry to come inside for a few minutes._**

**_The four went into the living room and spread out. Emily gave the twins, and JJ two mall boxes. Anah and Addiesan tore into them looking confused when they pulled out two slips of paper._**

**_"Mommy what is it?" Addiesan asked._**

**_Emily looked over to make sure JJ had opened hers and saw that she had already told Henry what it was. "Girls, where did you say you wanted to go for your birthday?" Emily asked._**

**_Anah looked confused, so Addie leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Anah's eyes lit up at her sister's words and she jumped into her mother's arms yelling, "We're going to Disney World!?"_**

**_"Yeah we are baby. Why don't you ask Aunt Jenny what she got?"_**

**_Anah rushed over to JJ and looked at the slip of paper. Her eyes lit up once again and she started jumping up and down with her sister yelling, "Aunt Jenny and Henrwy's coming! Aunt Jenny and Henrwy's coming!"_**

**_"When we leaving Mommy?" Addie asked._**

**_"We are leaving Saturday morning." Emily told her and watched as a confused look came over her face. "That's in two days, baby." Emily said, helping her out a little bit._**

**_End of flashback_**

JJ walked up the flight of stairs and knocked on the door. She had a sudden case of déjà vu, walking to the door like this and not knowing if Emily was going to send her back home. The door opened to reveal Emily clad in a tank top and pajama pants.

"Jen? What's wrong?" Emily sat her cup of water down on and pulled JJ through the door.

"Hey Em." JJ replied, burying her face in Emily's shoulder.

"Jay, what's the matter?" Emily asked again.

"Me and Will got into a fight and I walked out." JJ told her, wincing a little when Emily brushed against her arm.

"JJ, what happened to your arm?"

JJ sighed and decided against playing it off as nothing; Emily would just profile her and know she was lying. "He grabbed my arm and tried to stop me from leaving."

"Em, just leave it for tonight, ok? I told him to be out of the house by Saturday. I just want to relax and do whatever it is your doing right now, for tonight."

"Ok, fine. C'mon, me and the girls were just sitting down to watch _Snow White. _We just started, so you haven't missed much." Emily said, picking up her glass and pulling JJ into the living room. Laila, Sofia, Zoe, Addiesan, and Anah were all laying on pallets, air mattresses, or sleeping bags. "We're going to talk about this later." She whisperer in JJ's ear.

A little while later and the girls were spread out around the living room. Zoe and Sofia were either going through Anah and Addiesan's new toys or coloring on their new coloring pads, while Laila was absorbed in the movie. Emily and JJ were sitting together on their air mattress, 'discussing' what to have for supper.

"Why can't I have bacon Em? It's not like it's gonna kill me to have it for supper." JJ said, pouting.

Emily rolled her eyes playfully and said, "I didn't say that. I just meant you have _just_ that. I know you. You'll wait until it's almost bedtime and then say you're hungry and get everybody else all wound up. So pick something else please."

"Fine." JJ huffed. "What else do you have?"

"We have stuff to make sandwiches and left over hamburgers."

"Will you make me a grilled cheese?"

"Sure, with milk?"

"Yeah. Make it the way you used to." JJ added and yawned.

"Ok. Why don't you lay down and I'll just make it when you wake up?"

JJ nodded and scooted down on the mattress.

Emily went into the kitchen to make the sandwiches. "Ok, I have two ham and cheese sandwiches, one peanut butter and strawberry jelly, and two peanut butter sandwiches." She called out and handed each girl her sandwich and juice box.

"Mommy why is Aunt Jenny here? You sayed Aunt Jenny and Uncle Will needed quiet time."

"Aunt Jenny decided to come instead."

Bella nodded seeming satisfied with that answer and went back her sleeping bag.

* * *

Two hours later, Emily and JJ were the only ones up, the kids having worn themselves out and already asleep.

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Will?"

JJ sighed, "He doesn't like the fact that you only got five tickets." She paused slightly and then said, "And he thinks I have more than friendly feeling towards you. Which I don't."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all." JJ said. "I promise Em, and before you ask, no he hasn't hit or grabbed me like that before."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. I trust you Jay. You'll tell if he does do that again right?"

"Of course I will. You know that."

"Good. Now let's go to bed, 'cause we'll have more than double the amount of kids waking us up tomorrow." And with that, the two laid down on their own mattress and went to sleep.

**Ok here it is.**

**What do you guys want to read about next?**

**Friday- packing day**

**Or**

**Saturday- leaving for the airport?**


	13. Chapter 10: Packing Day choice one

Early the next morning Emily opened her eyes. She could hear the faint sounds of little girls whispering and groaned inwardly as she looked at the clock. It read 7:12 a.m. She sat up slowly, trying not to wake JJ up, and stood up.

Emily ushered the group of four-year-olds out the door and into the living room. "Alright, are you guys hungry?"

After getting nods from the group, she went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"Miss Emily?" Zoe asked.

"Yes."

"Can me and Sof have French toast please?"

"Sure, you can. What do you guys want?" She asked Laila, Anah, and Addiesan.

"Can we have pancakes, Mama?"

"If that's what you want, then yes. Do you want to help me make them?" Emily asked.

Emily helped the girls up onto the chairs and started making breakfast. They had just sat down at the table when JJ walked out of the bedroom.

"Good morning, Aunt Jenny!" Addiesan said.

"Morning baby. Breakfast looks good." JJ said sitting down at the table.

"Do you want some?" Emily asked. After JJ nodded, she asked what she wanted and then started to make her some eggs and bacon. At 8:30, JJ's phone rang. She grabbed it off the counter and answered.

"Hello?"

_"__Hey JJ, its Teresa. I was just wondering when a good time to bring Henry over would be."_

"Now would be fine, if you want."

_"__Ok, well Henry and Jaxson are just finishing breakfast and I thinking I might let they play for about an hour or so. I know you might have a lot of packing to do, so."_

"Ok, that's fine. Emily and I were just handing out. The twins had a couple of their friends over, and we're just chilling." JJ said. There was a pause, and then she said 'ok, see you, then,' and hung up.

"Mommy when are we gonna pack?" Anah asked.

"I'm going to start yours and sissy's bag later, but I guess I could do some of mine now." She looked to JJ and said, "Do you want to take the girls to my bedroom and watch a movie while I get a bag together?"

"Sure."

"Momma, can we watch Scooby?" Addiesan asked, gathering up some of her new toys to bring to Emily's bedroom.

"I guess you can. Take Aunt Jenny in there and have her help you pick it out." Emily told her.

JJ gathered the kids up and took them to the bedroom while Emily cleared the table and quickly loaded the dish washer. Emily turned the lights off and went to the bedroom.

"Which movie did you pick?" Emily asked, taking a bag down from the top of the closet. She filled it with several outfits, and shoes before moving on to sleepwear and swimsuits.

"We picked out Scooby and the Aliens." Laila said, pointing to the TV where the opening credits were playing.

After a while the movie was over, and Emily had her bag packed and was moving on to her bathroom supplies. She looked over to her bed and to see what the others were doing and found the five kids deeply engrossed in the movie, and JJ hanging upside down on the bed texting on her phone.

"What on earth are you doing, Jay?"

"Hanging upside on your bed."

Emily shook her head and went to answer when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked out of her bedroom, checking the peephole and opened the door.

"Aunt Emmy!"

"Hey buddy. Did you have a good time with Jaxson?" JJ walked out at that moment.

"Thanks for bringing him over Teresa."

"It's no problem JJ, really. I was on my way to the grocery store anyways." She turned to Henry and said, "Jaxson had fun last night Henry. Maybe our Momma will let you come over sometime after your trip."

"Yeah, can I Momma?"

"We'll see. Go to the bedroom, ok. It's almost time for us to go home and pack." She watched as Henry ran towards the bedroom and then turned to Emily.

Do you want me to go home with you guys?" Emily asked her.

JJ shook her head, "No, that's ok. He should be out of the house by the time I get there."

Emily could see the hesitation in her when she said the last sentence.

"You don't have to go alone Jen. If you'll wait a couple more hours then I'll go with you."

JJ sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, ok."

"Ok. Go back to the bedroom and I'll go upstairs to start a bag for the girls alright. Sofia and Zoe's mom should be here any minute, so just send them out here to get their things." JJ nodded and went back to the bedroom, sending the girls out to get their bags.

"Ok guys, do you want to help me pack?" Emily asked the twins.

"Yeah, yeah!" Anah and Addiesan said, climbing off of Emily's bed and running upstairs.

"Alright guys, I need you to go pick out five gowns each to wear to bed." Emily told, taking down one of their suitcases from the closet.

"Ok Momma." The girls went over to their own dressers and picked out the five gowns.

"Here Mommy." Anah said, handing Emily her gowns.

"Ok come help me put them in your suitcase. I'll fold and you can them in, ok." Anah nodded and Emily handed her the shirts. First a Sofia the First, then a purple one with pink butterflies, a blue one and sparkly one. The last was one she had gotten the day before. It had _Cinderella_ on it and _Bibity_ _Bobbity_ _Boo_. Addiesan had similar ones, but she chose to bring her Frozen one and all the ones that were different shades of pink.

* * *

Around two o'clock Emily was doing some last minute checking on thing and making sure she had all of the clothes, medicines, snacks and other necessities ready and packed, before they headed over to JJ's.

With kids in the car, the five set off. When they got to the house, Emily parked in the driveway and told JJ to stay in the car so she could go and check the house to make sure Will wasn't in there. Once she was sure he was gone, she let JJ and the kids inside.

"Hey Em." JJ called once they were upstairs and had the kids lay down for a nap.

"Yeah?"

"Can you lay me out some clothes to pack? Just a few outfits to wear out to eat when we go and some outfits to wear to the park." She asked, pulling down a suitcase from Henry's closet and starting to fill it with pj's and clothes to wear out to the park and to eat.

"Sure. Where's your bag?"

"Top of the closet. Thanks Em!" She called as Emily walked out.

Emily came back downstairs about an hour and a half later, talking on the phone. "Ok, great. Thanks Max, we'll see in the morning."

"Hey Em, who were you talking too?

"No one Jen. It's a surprise."

"When do I get to find out what it is?" JJ asked.

"Tomorrow morning when we pick you up." Emily replied.

Later after the kids had gotten up and ate lunch, Emily decided to home to make sure they had everything packed.

"Bye Aunt Jenny!" The girls called out as they climbed into the car.

"Bye guys." She called back and then shut the door. She went upstairs to get started on packing clothes. She already had Henry's clothes packed, but she knew it would take her all night to pack herself.

**Here it is. Please review!**


	14. Leaving for the Airport choice two

At 6:30 Saturday morning, Emily's alarm clock went off. She turned it off, before standing up and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower, she put on some light make-up and some comfortable yet nice clothes and then headed upstairs to wake the twins.

"Wake up babies." She whispered in their ears.

Addiesan stirred first, rolling over to look at her mom. Her eyes lit up when she realized what day it was. "Mommy, we're going to Disney World today!"

Her yelling woke Anahbella up and she too rolled over to look at her mom.

"I know we are baby. I need you to get up, ok?"

The girls both sat up on their bed and waited for Emily to get back with a washcloth so they could wash their faces. One by one, Emily sent them to use the bathroom and then helped them into their sweats. It was a little chilly outside and Emily knew they could always change on the plane if needed.

"Ok, let's go brush your teeth and then we can put your shirts on. I don't want you to get toothpaste on your pretty shirts." They all went into the bathroom and with a little assistance from Emily, got their teeth brushed.

"Ok, good now your shirts." Once everyone was dressed, Emily let the girls pick out a stuffed animal and a blanket to carry with them on the plane.

"Alright girls."

"Yes Mommy?"

"Do you have everything? Your rabbit turtle and blankets?" Emily asked. Last night she had put the suitcases in the car so there would not be a lot of things to carry.

"Yes Mommy, my bunny is in my backpack." Addiesan said, putting the bag on.

"Mine too, Momma." Anah added.

"Ok and I have my purse, keys, art bag, everyone's been to the bathroom, and everyone has shoes on." Emily said her voice drifting to a mumble towards the end. "Alright, well, that's everything. Let's go get your Aunt Jenny and get this show on the road."

Yay!" The girls cheered walking out the door.

"Girls, you have to be quiet."

"Why?"

"Well, because there are some people still sleeping and we wouldn't want to wake them would we?" Emily asked, hitting the button for the elevator.

"No, Mommy. That wouldn't be nice." Addiesan whispered.

Emily smiled. Sometimes she forgot how smart her girls were.

Once they were in the car, Emily drove to JJ's house and parked in the driveway. She honked the horn and soon Henry was running out with a cars backpack and stuffed bunny Emily bought for him at the grocery store the week before. Emily stepped out of the car and made her way to the door where JJ had put her and Henry's suitcases.

"Good morning." Emily said to JJ in a singsong voice.

"Ugh, shut up Emily. It's way to early for this." She said climbing into the front seat and saying 'good morning' to the twins.

"Hey, you're the one that said 'we should just get up and leave early'." Emily told her, backing out of the driveway.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." JJ replied. She leaned the seat back and drifted off to sleep.

"Mommy, can we listen to music?" Anah asked from the backseat where she was with Henry.

"Sure baby, what do you want to listen to?" Emily asked.

"Road trwip cd!" Addiesan said. One of the presents the girls received the other day a road trip cd pack.

Emily drove to the airstrip where the pilot of the private plane, Max, was waiting. When they got there, Emily got of the car and helped the kids out. "Ok guys, listen," She said. "I do not want you running off to the plane, alright. When Max gets here, I'm going to introduce him to Aunt Jenny and Henry. Then we can go to the plane, ok?"

After receiving a round of 'yes ma'am's' Emily looked up and saw Max approaching them. "Miss Emily, it's good to see you again!"

"Wait a minute. We're going on a private plane?"

"Yep. You told me when you were younger that you always wanted to go to Disney World and you said you wanted to go on one of my private planes." Emily said.

JJ looked at surprised that she remembered. After all, that was almost 20 years ago. "You remembered." She said it more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I did Jen. I promised didn't I?" JJ nodded and she continued, "Well this is me keeping my promise."

"Hey Max, it's good to you too." She turned to JJ and Henry. "Max his is my best friend Jennifer Jareau and her son Henry."

"Hello Miss Jennifer, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." JJ smiled and shook his hand.

"Max, if you'll just carry the larger of the bags, I think we can all take one and be done." She handed the twins and Henry their backpacks, and suitcases, handed JJ hers and then took her own bag. Max grabbed the two large suitcases and they all walked to the plane. Once there, Emily let the kids take their backpacks on the plane, while she helped Max load the lager suitcases on board.

JJ and Emily stepped on the plane and saw that Max and his wife Emma's children were on there as well Emma herself.

"Hey guys. Wow your getting so big! How old are you guys now?"

"Well, Alax is 9, Sarah Grace just turned 2 and Mady is 6." Emma said. She pulled out her laptop and set up a movie for the older kids, so they would sit still until the plane took off and gave Sarah Grace some toys to play with.

"Hey Jen, what are you thinking about?" Emily asked, noticing JJ looking thoughtfully out the window of the plane.

"Do you remember the first I was ever sent to the principle's office?"

"Yeah, you were trying to stop a boy from bullying another kid named Dakota. But instead the teacher sent you to the principle's office."

**Flashback**

**Monday, August 20, 1990 Recess at school.**

**JJ: 6 (1st)**

**Emily: 11 (5th)**

**Emily walked down the hall of her school. It was recess time and her teacher had asked her to stay behind because she wanted to talk to her about her test score. Emily had made a 100% on her spelling test and her teacher have her a gold star. Emily was happy, but she knew her mother wouldn't care, so she put the test in her bag and decided she would put on the fridge herself. She was almost to the door when she heard the voice of 6 year old Jennifer Jareau. She looked back and saw her going into the principal's office.**

**'That's odd.' She thought. She walked over and tried to go inside, but was stopped by the secretary, Miss Johnson.**

**"I'm sorry Emily, but you can't go in there."**

**"Please Miss Johnson; I just want to make sure she's ok. She 6 years old and shouldn't have to wait in there alone." Emily pleaded.**

**"Ok, but only until her mom gets here. Then you may have to leave."**

**Emily nodded and went inside. "Jen, sweetheart what happened?" She asked going over to JJ.**

**"Emily! It wasn't my fault, I promise!" JJ said, tears streaming down her face, unaware that Emily wasn't outside when the ordeal happened.**

**"Baby, I don't what happened. You've got to tell sweetie." Emily pulled her into her lap.**

**"There was a boy outside and he was being mean to Dakota. I went over and tried to stop him, but he pushed me and I forgot! I forgot to use my words instead of my hands. I'm sorry!" JJ said, thinking she had disappointed Emily by breaking her promise to always use her words instead of her hands. "I tried to use my words, I really did! But he called me a baby, and said 'what are going to do? Go crying to your Mommy?'"**

**Emily sighed. She knew exactly whom she was talking about. His name was Joshua and he was in the sixth grade. Joshua was always bulling the younger kids, but was never caught in the act.**

**"I'm sorry, Emmy. Please don't be mad." JJ said, leaning her head on Emily's shoulder.**

**"I'm not mad, baby. I promise, ok. And everything will alright."**

**JJ sniffled and nodded.**

**About twenty minutes later, JJ's mom showed up. She walked into the office to see her youngest daughter sitting in her best friend's lap.**

**"JJ, baby what happened?" Sandy asked sitting down beside the girls.**

**"I was trying to make Joshua stop bullying 'Kota. But he pushed me and I got mad and pushed him back." JJ told her.**

**Sandy sighed. She too knew all about Joshua. JJ would sometimes come home with stories of how Joshua bullied another child but was never caught. Sometimes Emily would come in with JJ with her own stories of Joshua.**

**The principal walked in at that moment and took his seat at his desk.**

**"Emily would you please step outside while I speak to JJ and her Mother?"**

**"No, Mama I want her to stay." JJ whispered to her mom.**

**"Jen, baby look at me," Emily said and when she had the younger girl's attention she said, "I'll be right outside ok. I won't go any I promise." Emily stood up and bent down in front of JJ's chair. "Now I need you to put on your brave for me. Can you do that?"**

**"Uh, huh."**

**"Ok, good. I'll be right outside I promise." Emily told her again. She kissed JJ on the forehead and went to stand in the main office.**

**Principal's Office**

**"Sir, I spoke with the girls and I don't see why there's any reason to have JJ in here and not the Joshua." Sandy told the principal.**

**"Mrs. Jareau, I only know what the duty teacher told me. She did not witness Joshua do anything. She only saw JJ push Joshua down."**

**"That's 'cause no one ever sees anything!" JJ said before her mom could answer. "Joshua was being mean to 'Kota. Joshua walked over to him and knocked the books out of his hands and then pushed him down."**

**The principal looked thoughtful for a moment. There had been numerous complaints to the duty teacher that Joshua was being mean, but the teacher and always put it off as 'boys will be boys' or 'kids just love to tattle' Besides Jennifer Jareau was one of the best 1st graders that he knew. "Ok, here is what I'm going to do. I'll bring in Dakota and ask him for his side of the story, alright?" When Sandy nodded, he continued, "And if he too says Joshua was the instigator in the whole ordeal, JJ will not be punished. And I will be giving Joshua a stern talking to."**

**"Thank you sir." Sandy said.**

**"Thanks Principal Jones."**

**"I need you to wait outside until I can talk to these two kids." The two nodded and stood up to leave.**

**Outside the Principal's Office**

**As soon as the door opened, JJ ran into Emily's waiting arms.**

**"Emmy!"**

**"Hey sweetheart, what did he say?" Emil asked picking JJ up and sitting in the chair with her.**

**"He said that he was going to talk to Dakota and if he agreed with JJ, then he was going to talk to Joshua." Sandy told her.**

**"Good. That's good that he's finally going to talk to Joshua." Emily said.**

**Finally, after about twenty minutes of waiting, JJ and her mom was called back into the office and told that Dakota told them Joshua was the one that started everything. Principal Jones told JJ that she was not in trouble and that Joshua had been suspended for three days for bullying.**

**"Mommy, I'm sorry." JJ told her, while putting on her coat.**

**"I know baby. I'm so proud of for trying to help Dakota and you're not in any trouble, ok. Now let's get you home. I think you've had enough excitement for the day."**

**"Can Emmy come too?"**

**"I don't see why not. Emily why don't you go get your bag and meet us in the car, ok?"**

**"Thank you, Sandy."**

**End of flashback**

"You know, I couldn't think of anything else but you when I got in trouble. I thought you would be so mad at me for forgetting our promise, and wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore." JJ told her.

"Well I knew you. Even back then. I knew that there was no way you started any of it." Emily replied.

** Ok here's the deal: I'm going to break this chapter into two pieces and maybe do something with later in the flight.**

**What I need to know is:**

**What you thought about the flashback**

**Do you want another one.**

**And**

**What do you want to happen. Here's some ideas: **

**1\. First day of school. (I can do up to 9th grade with Emily, she leaves when she is 15, they loose contact. etc., etc.)**

**2\. Sleepover.**

**3\. Birthday party.**

**Please review. They make my day!**


	15. Chapter 11: Plane Ride!

As soon as the plane took off and the seatbelt lights went off, the kids were out of their seats.

"Mommy, my ears hurt." Mady said.

"I think I have some gum in my purse. Have Alax help you get it out."

"Can I have some too, Mama?" Alax asked. Emma nodded and she grabbed two pieces out of the side pocket.

"Me too, Momma?" Sarah Grace asked from the seat beside Emma.

"I'm sorry baby. You'll get choked on it." Emma told her.

Sarah's bottom lip trembled and she said, "I a big girl."

"Hey Sarah," Emily gained the toddler's attention and pulled a lollypop out of her pocket, "Why don't you ask your Mommy if you can have this lollypop?"

Sarah's eyes lit up and she looked to her mom for permission. "What's the magic word, Sarah?"

"Pease?"

Emily pulled out a couple more and held them up, "What color do you want?" Sarah pointed to the purple on and Emily handed to her before turning her attention to JJ, who was sitting beside her.

"Do you want one too?" She asked her. JJ nodded and she handed her a yellow one, an old favorite.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Addiesan said, walking up to Emily's chair.

"Do you want some cereal now?" Emily asked. She had given the girls some apple slices and told them they could eat on the plane.

Everyone nodded and Emily went the little kitchen in the middle of the plane. She returned with five bowls and two kinds of cereal.

"You have a _kitchen_ on your plane?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Do you want to come see what we have to eat? If you'll pick something out, I'll cook it." Emily told her.

JJ nodded and got up to go to the mini-kitchen. She opened cabinets and the fridge to find eggs, milk, bread, things to make sandwiches and various kinds of cereal. She turned to find Emily standing in the doorway watching her. "This is so cool Em." She said.

Emily walked over, "Do you want me to fix you something?"

JJ nodded and Emily pulled out the bread and eggs while JJ went out sit down. She struck up a conversation with Emma while she waited for her food.

"How long have you known Emily?" Emma asked.

"We met on the first day of school. I was in kindergarden and was seperated from all of my friends. I was outside and I guess I looked a little lost, because she came over and asked me if I wanted to play with her. She was in fourth grade and I was so excited that a 'big kid' actually wanted to play with me. I had two older siblings who always thought I was annoying." JJ said, smiling at the memory.

**Flashback**

**Monday, August 20, 1995**

**JJ: 5**

**Emily: 9**

**It was recess time and I, five year old Jennifer Jereau, sat on the grass looking lost. I got separated from all of my friends and so far hadn't been able to find any of them. I looked up to see one of the bigger kids walking over to her. She had long brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She sat down beside me and looked over at me.**

**"Hi," She said. "My name is Emily, what's yours?"**

**"Jennifer Jereau, but I like to be called JJ." I said.**

**Emily smiled, "Well, JJ it looks like neither one of us has anyone to play with, so do you want to play with me?"**

**I thought about for a minute and then nod my head, "Ok." She helps me and then asks me what I want to play. I think real hard and then.. I got it! "Can we play hide 'n' seek? Please, please, please!" **

**Emily laughs and nods her head. "Ok, who's gonna be it?"**

**"Mmm..you!" I shout and start running towards the playground.**

**"Hey, get back here!" Emily yells and she starts running after me. We play tag and hide 'n' go seek for a little while. We're in the middle of another game of hide 'n' seek when I suddenly fall down and cut my knee. It starts to bleed and I start to cry. Emily comes running over and bends down beside me.**

**"Are you ok?" She asks me. I shake me head and continue to cry. She covers my hands with hers and says, "I need to look at it, ok." I nod my head slowly and move my hands. My knee is bleeding and it hurts really bad. "Ok, I think we need to go to the nurse. Can you stand up?" She asks me standing up and holding her hand out.**

**I stand up and almost fall over. "It hurts." I said.**

**"Ok, put your arms around me." I do as she says and she picks me up. "Let's go.. We go over to the duty teacher and she tells Emily to take me inside. We go to the nurse's office. Once there, Emily sits down on the bed with me in her lap and the nurse comes over.**

**"Hello there JJ." She frowns. "What happened?" She looks concerned.**

**"I falled down and cut my knee." I tell her still crying. She nods and gets up to go and get the bandaids. Emily starts to move me to the seat beside her but I stop her before she can. "What are doing?"**

**"I was going to sit you down beside me."**

**"Don't go." I tell her starting to cry again.**

**"Hey now," She wipes some of my tears away, "I'm not going anywhere ok. Not unless you want me to." I shake my head and tighten my grip on her shoulder. The nurse comes back with a box and pulls out something in a brown bottle. I remember whatever it is always hurts whenever my Mommy puts it on me. "No, I don't want that."**

**"Hey," Emily whispers in my ear, "It'll be fine. She just has to put that on your knee so it can get all the dirt out." She links her fingers with mine. "Squeeze my hand when she puts it on." I nod slowly and do as she says. After the nurse put alcohol on my knee and then a bandaid, recess time is over.**

**"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Emily asks me. I nod and take her hand. When we arrive at my room she bends down, "JJ, would you like me to wait for you after school and walk home with you?"**

**My eyes light up at the thought of not having to wait till tomorrow to see my ****knew friend again. "Yes please."**

**"I'll wait for you by the stairs, ok." I nod and she kisses my forehead and then stands. "Bye Jay."**

**"Bye Emmy." She walks off and I ****run into the classroom and to my desk.**

**At the end of the day, I run out of school and see Emily at the steps. "Emmy!" I yell. I run over to her and jump in her arms.**

**"Hey, sweetie. Did you have a good day?"**

**"Yep. Come on! I want you to meet my Mommy!" I say. We start walking home. ****On the way home, we played a game where you have to jump over the cracks in the sidewalk. Finally we get home. I run inside and find my Mommy in the kitchen. "Mommy, Mommy! Guess what! I made a friend with a big kid!" I tell my Mommy.**

**"Really? What's your new friend's name?" My Mommy asks.**

**"Her name is Emily and she's in the fourth grade. Emmy, come'er!" Emily walks over and smiles at my Mommy.**

**"Hi Mrs. Jareau." Emily says.**

**"Emily, sweetie, please call me Sandy." Emily nods and then looks at me.**

**"Jay, I need to go now ok."**

**I frown and shake my head. "Why can't you stay?" I ask, pouting.**

**"Because sweetie, my mom will wonder where I am. She doesn't know that I walked you home." I nod and Emily bends down in front of me. She holds out her arms and I walk into them, giving her a hug.**

**End of flashback**

"She always seemed like a sweet girl."

"How long has Max been doing this?" JJ asked.

"Well it's been about two years. Sarah Grace was three months when we met her." Sarah looked at Emma at the mention of her name. "Me Momma?"

"Yes you, baby. You were very little when met Emmy."

"I a big girl." She said definitely, and Emma nodded, "Yes you are. You're getting so big now." Sarah nodded, satisfied that everyone knew she was wasn't a baby anymore and went back to coloring in her Princess book.

"The owner of the last plane that Max drove for was just…terrible. He made Max get up at these God awful hours in the morning and stay out late at night." Emma told her shaking her head.

"That's horrible."

Emma nodded in agreement, "He missed Mady's first steps, and almost missed Sarah's birth. Taylor Shaw was the guy's name. He told Max that if he didn't have his plane ready to go by noon on the day she was born, then he was going to be fired."

"What did Max say to him?"

"He told him he quit." Emily put in, sitting JJ's plate down.

"Yep. He said he quit, threw the guys keys at him and then turned and left. About three months later, we saw an ad in the paper. It said a pilot for a plane was needed and that the person would accept people with family. We went one day while Sarah was with my parents and Mady and Alax were in school." Emma took her plate of eggs from Emily and started to eat them. "Emily told us that she would only need Max to drive a few times a year, but would most definitely allow him to leave for family emergencies. I think the deal breaker was when told us that the girls would be allowed to go whenever she was going anywhere that was kid friendly."

"Well, I wasn't about to make those girls miss their Daddy. Especially when Bella and Addiesan got to come with me most of the time." Emily said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now arriving at Florida international airport." Max said coming over the intercom, "please put your chairs in the correct position and buckle up. And I joy your stay." Emily quickly put the plates, that she had drying, in the cabinets and locked the doors. When she got back to her seat, Addiesan was sitting in the chair beside JJ, with her arms crossed and her chin touching her chest. She had a pout in her face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Emily asked her, buckling up herself.

"She was arguing with me about buckling up. She didn't want to get out of the floor and I told her she would be in time-out if she didn't listen." JJ answered when Addiesan didn't say anything.

It was then that Emily noticed Addiesan's coloring book and crayons were in front of her on the table and not in the floor where had been laying. "Addiesan, I told you and sissy before we left that we have to listen to Mr. Max. We have to buckle up when he says too ok. Now I want to say sorry to Aunt Jenny for not listening." Emily told Addiesan.

"I'm sowwy Aunt Jenny."

"It's alright baby." JJ answered.

"Now, why don't you look you look out of the window. Tell me what you see."

Addiesan did as she was told, "Momma I see lots of panes!"

"Emily, do you think those planes have kids on them who are going to Disney World too?" Alax asked.

"You know? I bet there are a lot of kids who have come to Florida to go to Disney World." Emily told her.

Soon the plane had landed and the seatbelt lights went off. When Emma and Max had loaded their suitcases and the girls into their car, Emily and JJ doing the same, they all headed out to Emily's beach house. It took about an hour to get their, and then another thirty minutes to carry in all the bags, beach toys, and regular toys into the house. By the time all that was done,it was nearing 1:00 in the afternoon. The adults decided a quick lunch and then a nap before they all headed down to the beach was the best idea, as the kids were all looking run down. They had all stayed awake the entire three hour plane ride.

**Here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think. **

**Also, I need to know if you guys want another flashback during their stay in Florida. Mainly what it is, is JJ and Emily remembering something that happened and then that's the flashback.**

**I'm going to one or two chapters about the group staying at the house and playing on the beach before I do the Disney World chapter.**


	16. Chapter 12: Beach Day

**Day 2/14**

**I changed the spelling of Alex's name.**

Around 3:30 that afternoon, Emily walked downstairs. She had been asleep for the last hour and a half and was sitting down to watch tv. Emily knew as soon as the kids got up, they would all want to go down to the beach behind her house. She just sat down with a pb&amp;j sandwich when JJ walked down the stairs followed by Alex.

"Did you guys have a good nap?"

"Yeah, those beds are very comfy." JJ said, stealing a chip off of Emily's plate.

"Emily, when can we go down to the beach?" Alex asked. Emily had give her the remote and she turned the channel to _That's so Raven._

"How about if you can be really quiet, you can upstairs and get your swimsuit." Emily said.

Alex nodded, "Can I use the slide to get back down here?"

"Yes, but you'll have to be very quiet when you go to the playroom because the twins are in my room sleeping. And make sure you get some water shoes on too."

"Ok."

Emily looked to JJ who was laid out beside her. "You want to go get your swimsuit too? I'll leave a note on the table for Max and Emma in case they wake up before we get back.

JJ nodded and got up to head up to the third floor. Her, Emily, and Alex's bedrooms were on the top floor. The large loft-playroom was up there as well. Mady and the twins shared a room on the second floor across the hall from Sarah Grace's. Max and Emma's room was beside Mady and the twins.

The house had 10 bedrooms total, three of which were master bedrooms, plus two loft rooms. Two bedrooms, and a master, plus a large kitchen and good-sized living room on the first floor. Three bedrooms, one master on the second floor and two bedrooms, one master and two lofts on the third floor.

JJ walked upstairs and went into her bedroom, which was on the right side of Emily's bedroom. One of the lofts, the playroom, was on the right side of her bedroom. On the other side of the hallway-type room was Alexandrea's bedroom and to the right a medium-sized bedroom. There was another loft bedroom to the let of her room. As JJ was walking past Em's bedroom, she noticed movement and stopped to look inside. Addiesan was sitting up in the bed and JJ put her finger to her lip and then motioned for Addiesan to come over to her.

"Hi, Aunt Jenny." She said tiredly. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her Aunt. "What're you doin'?"

"Your Mommy, Alex, and I are going to go down to the beach, would you like to go too?" When Addiesan nodded, JJ walked into her room and dug through the little girl's bag for a swimsuit. She held up two bathing suits, one was solid pink and the other was a one-piece that was pink with green dots.

"Which one sweetie?"

Addiesan pointed to the pink and green one and JJ handed it to her.

"Do you need help putting it on?" JJ asked and when Addiesan shook her head, she said, "Ok, but when you get ready, you need to be quite walking down the stairs because Sarah Grace's room is on that floor, ok?"

"'Kay Aunt Jenny."

JJ walked out and into her bedroom. She picked out a dark blue one-piece that brought out her eyes, and changed into it. She slid her feet into her flip flops, grabbing a towel out of her bag and walked out her room and made her way downstairs.

"Ok are you guys ready to go?" Emily asked, once everyone was in the kitchen. "We can put on sunscreen when we get down there." Everyone nodded in agreement and walked out the house and down the path.

"Wow it's beautiful Em." JJ said, once she saw the beach. The sand was pure white and you could out about 15 or 20 feet (?) and the water would only be up to your ankles.

"Addiesan, don't go out in that water without me or Aunt Jenny going with you." Emily told her. She turned to Alex who had carried down some shovels, buckets, and sand molders. "Are you going to make a sand castle 'Drea?"

"Yep, can you help me?"

"Sure," She sat down beside Alex, and starting filling a bucket with sand.

"Mommy, can you come in the water with me?" Addiesan asked, running up to Emily. She was soaking wet, having just come from the edge of the water.

"Not right now sweetie, I'm helping Alex build a sand castle. Why don't you ask Aunt Jenny?"

Addiesan huffed, but ran over to her Aunt who was running through the waves. "Aunt Jenny, come play!" JJ picked her up, swinging her around and onto her hip, continuing to run through the waves.

"Momma!" Emily turned around and saw Anah running towards her in a solid blue swimsuit.

"Her sweetheart, do you have a good nap?"

"Mm-hm. I took a long nap."

"Yes you did. Where are Ms. Emma and Mr. Max at?"

"Inside. Ms. Emma sayed I can come outside wif Mady." She pointed to the water's edge where Mady was.

"Do you want to go play in the waves with Aunt Jenny or do you want to help me and Alex build a sandcastle?"

"I wanna go play with Aunt Jenny." Emily nodded and Anah ran towards her Aunt.

Once the castle was done, Alex jumped up. "Can we race to the water?" She asked.

"Sure. On three?" When Alex nodded, she said, "One...two...three! Go!" The two ran towards the water, Alex first and then Emily. "Oh, you beat me. Good job 'Lex!" She said.

"Did the big bad FBI agent get beat by a nine-year-old?" JJ asked in a teasing voice.

"No, I didnt."

"Uh-huh, sure." JJ said and then took off when Emily made a move to catch her.

"I can't get over how nice this place is Em." JJ said about an hour later. Emma had brought Sarah down to the beach but after an half hour of running through the water, she tired out and her and Emma went back inside.

"Yeah well, I wanted something where I could relax and not be around a lot of people, but at the some time I wanted a place where the twins would have friends. There's a couple next door, with six kids." She turned to Anah who was sitting in her lap, her semi-dry hair in braids. "You wanna tell Aunt Jenny what their names are?"

"There's five kids," she started, hold up 5 fingers. "Their name are: Elizabeth Grace (13), Chloe Marie (10), Alyssa Joy and Alexis May (9), Zachary Thomas (5), an' Ryan James (3)." Anah listed off.

"Good job, and they're trying adopt a baby girl. Her name is going to be Kendall Nicole."

"Wow, that's alot of kids. Are they fun to play with?"

"The girls seem to love them. Alex is probably the only one who remembers them really well, I think Mady and the girls were too young the last time we were here."

"Mommy I'm hungry, when's supper?" Addiesan asked, running to Emily. Her, Mady, and Alex had been in the playroom, and had used the slide to get to the first floor.

"I don't know, baby. What do you guys want to eat?" She asked addressing the whole group of people in the living room.

"Can we have tacos?" Mady asked.

"I don't see why not." Emily stood up and walked into the kitchen. When she got to the doorway, she saw Addiesan standing on a chair eating a cookie. She had climbed onto the chair and got the bag of cookies Emily put in the cabinet.

"Addiesan Michele Prentiss, what one earth do you think you're doing?"

"Eating a cookie." Addiesan replied like it was no big deal.

Emily walked over to her, "Get down from there right now." She said, lifting Addiesan and putting her in the floor. "If I catch you back in here eating junk food before supper, I'll put you in time-out, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Addiesan nodded and then ran off to the living room.

Emily sighed and got the hamburger meat out, knowing it was going to take a while to make the tacos, since she was making more then twice the normal amount.

**Here is chapter 12! **

**Next up: Disney World part 1.**

**Plase review. I need five. Reviews for the next chapter. Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 13: Beach Day cont

**I decided to go ahead and put this chapter up even though I don't have 5 reviews. I'm going to do one more chapter before I write about them going to Disney World.**

After supper, it was nearing 7:30. Even though the kids had taken a nap, they were all looking wore out from their time down at the beach.

"Alright ladies, let's get you two in the bath and then to bed." Emily said to the twins.

"I don't wanna take a bath, Momma." Anah said. She was laying in the floor coloring in her beach coloring book.

"I know you probably don't sweetie, but you'll feel a lot better once you get all that sand off of you ok."

Anah nodded and stood up, taking Emily's hand, but Addiesan stayed where she was.

"Addiesan, you too, come on." Emily told her, a warning her voice. Addiesan had pushed all her buttons during supper, refusing to finish her food, and then proceeded to throw a tantrum when Emily refused to give her a sundae for desert. When Addiesan still refused to move, she went over to her and bent down beside her.

"Addiesan I'm going to count to three and if you don't stand up, then I'll put you back in time-out while I give your sister a bath." She sighed, "One...two..."a split second before she got to 'three', Addiesan stood up. She stomped over too, and up the stairs.

"Mommy, can I still have a bubble bath even though sissy is being mean?" Anah asked her mother, as they started up the stairs Addiesan had just stomped up.

"Yes sweetie, you can have bubbles and play a little while." The two walked up the two flights of stairs and into Emily's master bath. While Anah was getting her bath time barbies from her room, Emily walked into her room and saw Addiesan sitting on her bed.

"Addiesan come here please. I need to talk to you." When Addiesan walked over to her, Emily bent down in front of her. "Can you please tell me why your acting like this?" Emily always gave the girls a chance to explain before she punishes them.

Addiesan just shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Ok, well you know that when you act like this, it makes Mommy upset, right?" When Addie nodded she continued, "I'm going to have put you in time-out and after your bath, I want you to go to bed early without TV, ok."

"But Mommy-"

"No buts Addiesan. Now go over to the bed and sit down. I'll turn the timer on and I want you to sit there until it's done." Addiesan huffed but stomped over to the bed nonetheless.

Emily sighed and walked into the bathroom. "Anah baby, do you want or go downstairs and ask Mady if she wants to take a bath with you?"

Anah nodded and Emily took her housecoat off the hook on the door and put it on her, tying the strings together. "Go into the playroom and go down the slide. No playing around though, ok."

"Ok Momma." She ran out of the bathroom and into the playroom. Once she was gone Emily turned the water on to the right temperature and added bubble bath soap.

A few minutes later, the two returned, Mady with an armful of clothes and Anah with more bath toys.

"You two ready?" The girls nodded and Emily told them to get in.

"Mady, did your Mom say you need to wash your hair?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, do you usually help?"

"Yes, my Mommy wets it and I help wash it."

"Ok," She poured water on Mady's hair, making sure it was wet enough and told her to wait a minuter to start washing. Her phone buzzed telling her Addiesan's 4 minutes was up. She walked to the doorway of the bathroom and looked at her bed.

"Addiesan, you may play with the toys that are in here until it's time for your bath."

Addiesan nodded and got off the bed, running over to her mom.

"I'm sowwy I was mean Momma." She said, hugging Emily's legs.

"It's alright baby. Next time you need to try to use your words to tell me what's wrong, ok."

"Yes ma'am."

Emily walked back into the bathroom and resumed helping Anah wash her hair. She poured some shampoo into Mady's hand and let her wash her own hair.

After letting the two play for about 10 minutes, Emily had them get out and wrap up in towels. She sent them into the bedroom to JJ who had come up a few minutes before.

"Aunt Jenny where is Henwy at?" Anah asked while JJ was drying Mady's hair.

"He is downstairs watching tv in his room."

"Mady, would you like me to French braid your hair?"

"Yes please." JJ parted her hair into two sections and started to braid.

"Hey Jen, did you want to give Henry a bath in here?" Emily asked letting Addiesan out the bathroom. She was wearing her yellow towel that had a duck hood.

"Aunt Jenny I'm a duck!" Addie said.

"Yes you are. Do you know a duck says?"

"Quack, quack, quack!"

"Alright Ms. Duck, come here and let's put your pjs on." Addiesan ran over to Emily and let her mom put her pjs on.

"Hey did you hear what I said about Henry?"

"Yeah, I've already gave him a shower. He wanted to get it over with 'cause some show that he likes is new tonight."

Once the girls all had their pjs on and JJ finished braiding Mady's hair, they went downstairs. Emily let Mady and Anah sleep next door to their original room since she was making Addiesan go to bed early.

"Goodnight baby." Emily said closing the door to Addiesan's room. She walked back upstairs to her room after telling Max and Emma she was going to bed.

"Oh, hey what're you doing?" She asked when she walked into her room and saw JJ laying on her bed flipping through channels.

"I was too lazy to walk back to my room, can I just sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure. Scoot over." JJ did as told and Emily climbed into bed. Her and JJ watched TV for a while before falling asleep.

**Here you go. Please review.**

**I need 5 reviews AT LEAST before the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 14: Rainy Day

**Day 3/14**

**Here is another filler chapter.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds, or the movie Frozen.**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning Emily woke to a dark room. At first she was confused, since the clock said 7:49 a.m. She climbed out of bed and went over to the window, pulling the curtains aside. It was then she heard the rain pounding on the roof and as she looked outside she saw a bright flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

Emily sighed, "So much for a day of fun in the sun." She said out loud. She walked to the door and went down to the first floor, going into the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee.

She had just sat down to eat her eggs and bacon, when Henry walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Morning Aunt Emmy."

"Did you sleep ok?" Henry nodded and climbed into her lap. "Good."

"Where's Momma?"

"Your Momma is asleep in my bed."

"Can we go to the beach?"

"Well we can't right now because it's storming outside."

"When it stops?"

"If it stops early enough, we might be able to go for a little while." Henry nodded. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Lucky Charms!" Emil took a bowl out of the cabinet and poured some cereal in it. She grabbed a kid spoon and the milk, pouring it into the bowl also.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Emily sat down in her own seat just as the others were coming downstairs.

After a round of 'Good mornings', the adults got breakfast started and soon everyone was sitting down to eat. They had various kinds of food, like: cereal, eggs, toast, bacon, sausage and other things. Alex had begged Emily to get the fancy 'breakfast menus' out and let everyone choose something from there and so that is what everybody chose.

When breakfast was over and it was clear the storm was far from over, Emily and JJ decided it would probably be best to put a movie in, in order to entertain the younger kids. Alex and Maddie opted out and decided to up to the playroom.

"Emily, could we call Mr. and Mrs. Becker to see if their kids can come over?" Alex asked.

"Sure, go get my phone and you can call them." Alex handed her the phone and she went to her contacts, scrolling down to Jessica's number.

"It's ringing." Emily told her and handed Alex the phone.

"Mrs. Becker?...can Lizzy and the others come over?...Yes ma'am we're over here…Emily said we can watch a movie or go to the playroom…ok." Alex handed Emily the phone.

"Hello?…Yes, they are going to split up and do their own things and Alex wanted to call you…Its no problem at all. In fact, I hardly see the younger ones once they upstairs. They usually stay in the playroom where they have a ton of movies to watch and toys to play with…Absolutely, they're all going to lay down for a nap after lunch, and RJ, and Zack can lay down for one too, we have plenty of room…Ok, I'll tell her."

"Go unlock the door in the kitchen, they'll be over in a few minutes."

Alex nodded went to do as told. A few minutes later, the six kids from the neighboring house came in. The twins, Aly and Lexie, ran up to Emily and hugged her legs.

"Emily guess what!" Aly, the youngest of the two said.

"Mm, I don't know. what?"

"We're going to Disney World too!"

"Wow, really? Well, when are you guys going? We might be able to go together."

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. Can me and Lexie ride with you if that's when your going?"

"You sure can, if it's ok with your Mom."

"Mama said they go since they don't need a booster seat anymore if it's ok with you." Chloe told her.

"Well, alright then. Do you want to call and see if you can spend the night too?" Emily asked. By this time, the group had climbed two flights of stairs and were now going into the playroom.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Ok, we'll do that later. What movie do you guys want to watch?"

A chorus of 'Frozen' was her answer, and she went over to the bookshelf to get the movie. With the movie in, and a few of the kids coloring or painting, Emily left to go back downstairs.

"That should occupy them until lunch at least." Emily said to the grownups in the living room. Enjoying the peace and quiet, Emily was able to catch up on her reading and it wasn't until 10:30 that there was any distraction. Lexie and Chloe came running into the living room.

"Em'ly, Zack and Ryan keep tearing up the papers we give the to color and now we're all out." Chloe said. Emily sighed and decided that now would be a good time for lunch and naps. She went back upstairs to get the kids and then started luch.

**Just a reminder: Max is the pilot of Emily's private jet. Emma is his wife and Alex, Maddie, and Sarah Grace are their children.**

** Elizabeth (Lizzy), Chloe, Alexis (Lexie), Alyssa(Aly), Zach and Ryan are the kids that live next door. Hope that clears up the confusion!**

**5 reviews please!**


	19. Chapter 15: Meeting the Princesses

**Day 4/14**

**Walt Disney World**

**This first part will mostly be about them taking pictures with the Princesses and other characters, and maybe some of it will be about them going to Animal Kingdom.**

**The Words in italics are the names of Princesses and places they went.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds, Disney World, the Princesses or Animal Kingdom.**

**Enjoy!**

Emily's alarm clock went off at 6 o'clock the next morning. She groaned and rolled over, wishing she hadn't given in to the little girls' and Henry's pleas of getting up super early. She went into the bathroom to take a shower thankful she had made the kids take baths the night before.

Soon she was ready and she walked next door to JJ's room to wake her up. Emma had stuck her head in the room and told her she had the kids eating breakfast.

"Jen, come on, it's time to wake up."

"Mm…what time is it?" Her voice muffled from under her pillow.

"It's a quarter to seven."

"Why on earth did you agree to get up this early?" She asked, her voice still muffled.

"I don't know. Probably because your mini-me was apart of it. Now come on, everyone is ready except for you and a couple of the kids."

After another 10 minutes of arguing, JJ got up and threw her clothes on.

"Mommy, we're going to Disney World!" Addiesan said as Emily walked into the kitchen.

"I know baby. Are you excited?"

"Yep. Can we take pitchers with _Snow_ _White_ and _Cinderella_?"

"Don't forget _Belle_, _Prince_ _Charming_, and _Ariel_." Lexie put in.

"We'll try our very best to take pictures with all of the Princesses and all the others, ok."

"What kind of rides do they have Aunt Emmy?"

"Well, they have a bunch of big kid rides, but we're mostly going to have to ride the little ones.

"My Mama said they got a place called _Animal_ _Kingdom_ that has lots animals like the ones that live in _Africa_." Aly said.

"Animals?" Sarah asked, running ahead of her mom. She was wearing a pair of Jean shorts and a purple tank top. Her hair was up in short pigtails. Besides _Snow_ White, Sarah loved all kinds of animals.

"Yeah they have animals Sarah. Tell Emmy what your favorite kinds are." Alex told her baby sister.

"Tigers and Lions and Pengins." She listed off not quite able to pronounce penguin right.

"Wow, you know what?"

"What?"

"I like penguins too." Emily smiled. "Alright is everyone done eating?" Everyone except Aly nodded.

"I'm almost done. But when I get done can you braid my hair?"

"Sure. Lex, do you want me to braid your hair too, or do you want it pulled up?"

"I want it frenched, too."

"Ok, come here and I'll do yours now while we wait in you sister to get done."

Soon, everyone was dressed and ready to go. Emily did one last check to make sure they had everything they needed.

"Ok, does everyone have their shoes?" Everyone nodded. "We have snacks, sunscreen, drinks, big girls do you all have your cameras?" She asked Maddie, Alex, Lexie, and Aly. When she received nods, she said,

"Let's move out then." They headed out and climbed into the cars. Maddie, Alex and Sarah in Max and Emma's car, Aly, Lexie, Anah, Addiesan and Henry rode with JJ and Emily and the rest of the Becker kids rode with their parents.

Half way through the two and a half hour drive to Disney World, they all decided to stop for a snack.

"Now, before we go in and get the extra snacks, does anyone have to use bathroom?" Emily asked.

JJ decided to take them to the bathroom while Emily bought the drinks.

"Emily where's my Mom at?" Aly asked.

"She just texted me and said she'll be here in ten minutes."

"Can I call her to tell her to hurry up?" Emily nodded and handed her the phone.

"Hold my hand so I can keep up with you." She took one of Aly's hands while the other one was holding the phone. They walked over to the tables along the wall after paying the drinks. She handed JJ's hers when she came back from the bathroom.

"I got you a Dr. Pepper."

"Thanks." She said taking a sip. At that moment Aly handed Emily her phone back.

"What did she say."

"She said she would be here in here two minutes."

"Emily, can we look for Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella as soon as we get there?" Lexie asked.

"Well, which ever Princess we see first will be the one we take the picture with, ok." Lexie nodded.

About twenty minutes later and they were all back on the road.

Once they arrived at the park, Emily and the others made sure everyone had sunscreen on before heading to the gate to get in. It took almost 45 minutes to get in, and once they did they immediately spotted one of the Princesses.

"_Cinderella_!" The little girls ran up to her and she bent down to the girls' level.

"Hello girls, what are your names?"

"I'm Alyssa, this is my sister Alexis and our friends Anah, Maddie, and Alex."

"Can we take a picture wif you?" Anah asked.

"Sure, come stand beside me." The girls gathered around her, along with Henry, Lizzy, Chloe, and Zachary. Ryan, Sarah Grace and Addiesan were frightened and didn't want to go over.

"Alright guys, tell _Cinderella_ thank you." There was a chorus of thank yous and the group set off.

"Now where we goin' Momma?" Anah asked.

"Well, how about we head over to _Animal_ _Kingdom_ and take pictures with whoever we see on the way over."

On the way over they saw _Belle_, and _Sleeping_ _Beauty_.

"Mommy, it's _Mickey_ and _Minnie_!" Henry yelled. The two Mouses waved at the group of kids and put down their hands so the kids could give them a high five.

"Get around them guys, and I'll take you picture." Maddie handed her camera to her mom, while Alyssa and Alexis handed theirs to Paul (her dad).

"Emily take a picture of me, please." Alex said, having her camera to Emily. JJ ran over to Mickey and Minnie, and the grownups snapped the picture. When the picture were done, _Mickey_ handed mouse ears to the boys while _Minnie_ handed them to the girls.

A few minutes later, JJ spotted _Snow White _and _Ariel_.

This time Addiesan was the first one to run up to _Snow White_. "Hi, my name is Addiesan!"

"Well, hello there Addiesan. How old are you princess?"

Addiesan held up four fingers and then said, "Can we take a pitcher wif you?"

"Of course. Come here." Addiesan stood in front of her. JJ, Anah, Lizzy and Chloe came over too, while Aly, Lexie, Anah and Henry went to. After the pictures, the kids all got lollipops.

"I wonder if they'll have _Tatiana_?" (sp?)

"Who's that Jenny?" Alex asked.

"Isn't that the princess from Princess and the Frog?" Lizzy asked.

"I think it is. Isn't it Em?" Emily nodded and then pointed into the distance.

"It's _Animal Kingdom_!" Aly said.

The group went into the _Animal Kingdom_ and to the storage locker area.

Once they went to put their bags in the _Expedition Storage Lockers_, they went back map.

"Ok, if you want to go to see the _Africa_ animals, come stand by me and JJ." Anah, Henry, Chloe, Alex, and Ryan who was in a stroller came over to them.

"Go to Emma and Max if you want to go see _Oasis_ animals." Aly, Lexie, Maddie, and Sarah stood beside them. That left Paul and Jessica with Zachary, Addiesan and Elizabeth. They were going to see the _Asia_ animals.

"Ok, how about we meet back here in…30 minutes. We'll take the boys to _DinoLand USA_ and then go to the gift shop." Emily said. Everyone agreed and split up.

Africa Animal Viewing Location

"Mommy are we gonna see tigers and lions?" Anah asked.

"Probably. I need you to hold mine hand or Aunt Jenny's hand if your not going to ride."

The group of seven walked around looking at the animals.

"Emily that got _giraffes_!" Chloe said, running up to the viewing area for giraffes.

"I see that. Do you want me to take a picture with your camera?"

"Yes, please." Chloe handed her the camera and then stood by the glass.

"Get over there Jen, I'll take your picture too."

"Me too, Momma?"

"Sure get over there." The kids all gathered around the glass while Emily took pictures. She stuck her phone in her pocket and took a picture with Lizzy and Chloe's cameras.

"Ok, let's go over and look at the _zebras_."

"Can we F'amigos too?" Anah asked. Her and Henry had developed sudden fascination them.

"After the zebras, ok."

"Kay."

After taking a quick picture with the zebras and flamingos, they headed to the _Supervised_ _Children's Activity Center._ The ages were supposed 3-12, but the staff went ahead and let Lizzy come in after giving her the choices of going with JJ and Emily or staying with the kids.

"Guys, you have about 15 minutes to do arts and crafts, ok. Then we'll go to _DinoLand_." The place was called _Simba's Clubhouse._

"This is nice, we should definitely come back with all of the kids."

"We should. Addiesan would love it here and so would Zachary. Jess told me he absolutely loves the Lion King right now."

"Well, I love it too." JJ said, leaning back against the couch and watched the kids have a snack and color a picture of Simba and his dad.

"_Simba_!" RJ said. He was sitting in his stroller 'drawing' on a piece of paper.

"Yep, _Simba_. Do you know what Simba says Ry?"

"He goes raaaarrrr!"

"Very good sweetie."

**15 minutes later, JJ and Emily gathered the kids up and they left the center. They walked back to the Expedition Storage Lockers and got their things.**

**Here is the first half. I tried my best to include JJ and Emily with kids. Of a left out a Princess or left out something in the Africa section of Animal Kingdom, I'm sorry.**

**Please review !**


	20. Chapter 16: Amazing Rides

**Day 4/14**

**2nd part of the Walt Disney World trip.**

**This is mainly going to be them riding rides. I may not do any of the bigger rides since the majority of the kids are under age 10.**

Emily and JJ stood by the map waiting for the others to meet with them. Once the others got there, they headed over to DinoLand.

"What happened to you guys?" The other two groups were soaking wet.

"We went on a water slide!" Alex said.

"Did you have fun?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah, it fantastic." Paul said sarcastically.

Jess rolled her eyes, "He didn't want to get on, but I made so..."

The others laughed as they made their way to _DinoLand._

"Alright guys, what do you want to do?" Emily asked once they were there.

"Can we eat Momma?" Anah asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You might get sick on the rides." JJ said.

After some minutes of debate, Emma and Max decided to stay with the older kids at the rides while the others went with the younger ones to get food at the Restaurantosaurus.

"Alright let's see…they have Trilo-Bites and Dino Diner. Who wants a hot dog?" Anah, Maddie and Zach raised their hands.

"Ok, Sarah and Ryan can have the cereal that was packed." Paul said. They were sharing a stroller with each other.

"Ok. Paul, do you and Jess want to go get a seat? Jen and I can order the food and bring it over." Paul nodded and went over to a couple of tables that were close together.

"Henry can split a burger with Addiesan if she wants one." JJ said. Emily nodded.

"Want do you want?"

"I don't know. I think I'm too hot to eat anything right now."

"Well, come'er," Emily pulled JJ over in front of her where the shade was. "Do you just want to eat my fries? I can get a burger and split it with you if you want more." JJ nodded again.

Once everyone's food was ordered, Emily and JJ bring it over.

"Did I get milk wif my burger Mommy?"

"No ma'am, I got everyone water or juice. We need to stay hydrated since it's so hot outside."

Once the older kids were done with the rides, Max and Emma went of order their food.

The Adults decided to

"Mama, cam I go play over there?" Alex asked, pointing to The Boneyard.

"Are you finished with your burger?" Emma asked. When Alex nodded she said, "Yes, go ahead."

A few minutes later, the adults let the younger kids go to The Boneyard, too.

"Wow, it's already 1:30 almost." Jess said looking at her watch.

"I say, give or take another half hour here. And then we walk around for a few minutes before we leave." Emily suggested, knowing that the younger kids would be really tired. Sarah had already fell asleep in the stroller and Zach and Ryan were falling asleep in Paul and Jess' laps.

"I think I'm getting a sunburn Em, my face feels really hot." JJ complained.

"You hot cause your sitting all the way over on the unshaded part of the picnic table." Emily told her. Then she turned to the group of kids. "Guys come here please. We need to put on more sunscreen." The kids came over and Emily sprayed both sets of twins, while JJ did Henry and Maddie. Elizabeth did herself and then helped move both her brothers to the strollers which were shaded.

"Ok, you have about 20 more minutes, then we need to go ride a couple more rides."

"Why do we gotta leave Momma?" Addiesan asked.

"Because it's getting time for your nap and we've been out in the sun long enough. Now go play or your going to sit here with us."

"Can I go ride the spinners?"

"Yes, go ask sissy if she wants to go too."

Addiesan ran off and a few minutes later later came back with Anah, Maddie, Aly and Lexie.

"Jen you wanna come over here with us?" JJ nodded and got up, Henry following her. After about a dozen times of riding the spinning rides, everyone agreed to go on the Greeting Trails.

"Oh, I kinda don't want to leave, but I also can't wait to get back to the house." Emma said. Maddie and Sarah were now sharing a stroller, both of them asleep, as were Zach and Ryan. Anah, Henry, and Addiesan were sharing a triple stroller. Henry was eating an ice cream sandwich but the twins were also asleep. The group walked back to the gate and out to the parking lot.

Putting the sleeping toddlers in the car was another ordeal altogether, but once they were everyone headed back to the house.

"Do me a favor and wake me up when we get back." JJ said. She laid her seat back and closed her eyes.

Emily just nodded and carefully navigated the car through the parking lot.


	21. Chapter 17: BBQ and Shopping Day

**Day 6/14**

JJ and Henry crept into Emily's room early Thursday morning. It was BBQ/Shopping day. Really the shopping part was going to the store to get hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, drinks and everything else. But with a 2-year-old, 3-year-old, three 4-year-olds, a 5-year-old, a 6-year-old, three 9-year-olds, a 10-year-old and a 13-year-old, going to the store was always a trip where you didn't know what would happen.

"Ok, you gotta be quite. Go over there and jump on the bed, but be careful." JJ instructed. Henry nodded and ran over to the bed. He jumped on it and yelled,

"Aunt Emmy, wake up!" He jumped on her stomach causing her to go 'ooof'.

"Careful sweetie, don't hurt Aunt Emmy." JJ told her son.

"I won't Mommy."

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Emily asked.

"Henry wanted to wake you up and ask when we're going shopping." JJ said, climbing under the covers. Henry sat in between them.

"When we leavin' Aunt Emmy?" Henry asked. He laid down between his mom and aunt.

"Well, are you ready right now?"

Henry looked to his mom. "No, you're not." JJ said.

"I taked a bath last night." He said.

"Yes, I know. How about me and you go brush your teeth and put your clothes, ok. That way Aunt Emmy can find some clothes too and then we can go find some breakfast."

"Ok, Momma." Henry jumped out of bed and ran out the door with JJ yelling, "No running." After him.

JJ sighed, "I'll see you in a few minutes." She told Emily. She got out of the too and went downstairs to find Henry.

"Ok sweetie, what shirt do you want to wear?" JJ asked, waking into Henry's room.

"Uh, the blue one." He said. He pulled the shorts on JJ handed him and then she helped with the shirt.

Two hours later, the kids were ready. Emma put a Scooby-Doo movie in downstairs, while her and Max finished breakfast. Emily was in the phone with Jess. She unlocked the door to Lizzy, Chloe, and the twins.

"Hey girls, where are the others?"

"Mom is helping the boys get dressed. She said we could come over." Chloe said.

"Hey Em, what all are we getting at the store?" JJ asked. She was in the kitchen writing a list of the things needed for the BBQ.

"Well, we'll need hamburgers, hot dogs, and buns. We need lettuce, pickles and probably some tomatoes. And the chips."

"Will we need ketchup, mayo, and mustard, just in case?"

"Can we get juice boxes? Or Kool-Aid?" Lizzy asked.

"Sure. What kind of Kool-Aid?"

"Purple and orange. Zach and Maddie don't like purple." JJ said.

Emily nodded. "All right, is everyone ready?" She received nods from everyone. "Ok, then let's go. She turned the lights off and locked the door behind them. The riding arraignments were the same as before.

15 minutes later they arrived at the grocery store. Jess and Paul went to get drinks, Max and Emma got the chips, while JJ and Em went and got the condiments and food.

Ryan, Zach, and Sarah went with their respective parents, while all the other kids went with JJ and Emily. Anah and Henry were in Emily's buggy, Addiesan and Aly in JJ's while the others walked beside or behind them.

They went to get the hamburgers and hotdogs first.

"Emily, can me and Lizzy go get the buns?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, but come right back, ok. We'll stay here." The girls nodded and ran off to them returning a few minutes later.

"Ok, we're done with our stuff, let's go check out." Emily said. They walked towards the check out and then loaded the groceries up. Emma and Max met them at the door, and they all sat down to wait on Jess and Paul.

"Aunt Emmy, when we get home can we make the Kool-Aid?" Henry asked.

"Sure. Do you guys want to play in the sand while I cook the food?" Emily asked. There was a chorus of yeses' throughout the car.

Once they were home, it was nearing 11:30, just in time for lunch. Paul and Max took care of the grilling, while the ladies took the kids down to the beach.

"Mommy, let's play wif the water ba'oons!" Anah said.

"Ok, ok. Take Chloe and Lizzy, ok. Have them help you get them from the shelf." Emily told her. The three ran off to the garage and came back a few minutes.

Emily helped JJ fill the balloons and then divided the kids into teams. They played with water balloons for a while and Jess' team ended up winning. They had the most balloons that hit the other people.

Soon it was time for lunch. "Come and get it you guys!" Paul called out.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold it. You guys need to rinse off." Emma told the kids when they ran straight for the table. After spraying everyone off, the kids sat down down.

"Ok, if you want Orange Kool-Aid, raise you hand." Jess said. She filled the glasses of those who raised their hands, while JJ did the same with the purple Kool-Aid.

Hamburgers and hot dogs and chips were handed out and the BBQ began.

"Mommy, I wanna go back in the water." Zach whined. Jess had told him that he had to wait, because he just got done eating.

"Zachary Thomas Becker, stop the whining right now, or you'll go take a nap. You just got done eating and you'll get a tummy ache if you go now."

Zach huffed and crossed his arms. He sat down on the ground and started playing in the sand.

After making the kids wait, they were allowed back in the water. They played for about two more hours before heading inside to take a late-afternoon nap.

**Here it is! Sorry to say that this the last chapter of the vacation. Next up will be: Two flashback chapters full-on.**

**I'm also sorry to say that there are only 4 more chapters all of which I will be uploading the next 24 hours.**

**Please review and enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 18: Losing Contact

**This chapter is for Hippiechic81 who asked me to write about Em and JJ losing contact.**

**Enjoy!**

Emily walked into the bullpen early one morning. Anah had given her a hard time going to bed the night before and she was exhausted. When she arrived at her desk she saw Derek with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Derek, what's wrong?"

"JJ was acting weird when she came in this morning. I asked her what was wrong and she said nothing, but it's obvious something is bothering her." He supplied her the information.

Emily nodded. She knew what today was. It was JJ's sister, Rosaline's, birthday. Emily walked up the stairs and over to JJ's door. She knocked and then entered when she heard the soft 'come in.'

"Hi, sweet girl." Emily whispered, going over to JJ's desk and bending down in front of her.

"Hey." JJ said back. She let Emily pull her up and into a hug.

"It's going to be ok, ya know." Emily wrapped her arms around JJ.

**Flashback  
Monday, July 10, 1995**

**JJ: 10  
Emily: 16**

**It's been two months since JJ called Emily and begged her to come over. She had been crying and that made Emily worry even more. She grabbed her shoes and ran over just in time to see JJ's sister being taken out of the house and her mom and dad standing outside. Sandy told her JJ was inside. Emily ran up the stairs and found JJ siting in her window sit. She told Emily what happened and then fell into Emily's arms crying.**

**Now flash forward two months to find Emily stomping upstairs. Her mother just told her they were moving. Again. Emily was furious, she didn't want to leave her school, her friends, and more importantly, she didn't want to leave Jennifer. Especially not after what happened two months ago.**

**Emily grabbed a backpack and threw some soothes in it. She grabbed the t-shirt that JJ always wore when she was over, which wasn't very often, and put her feet in her tennis shoes. She ran down the stairs stopping long enough to tell her mom she was leaving.**

**"We're leaving tomorrow Emily, don't be gone long."**

**"Don't worry mother."**

**She ran out of the house and down the road to JJ's. When she got there she knocked on the door and entered, remembering that Sandy had told her she was allowed.**

**"Hello Emily, is everything ok?" Sandy asked.**

**"No. My mother just informed me that we're leaving. Tomorrow."**

**"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry." Sandy knew how Emily's mom could be.**

**"I just don't want to leave Jenny. Not after everything she's been through-" She was cut off by the sound of Jennifer's voice.**

**"Em, what are you doing here?"**

**"JJ we need to talk." Emily told her.**

**JJ frowned at Emily's use of her nickname. She had been the only one JJ allowed to call her Jennifer. "Did I do something?"**

**"No sweetie. Can we go to your room? I need to tell you something." JJ nodded and Emily followed her up to her bedroom.**

**"Emmy what's the matter?" JJ asked her, sitting down on her window sit. Emily threw her backpack on JJ's bed and then sat down beside her.**

**"Jenny, my mom told me that we're moving."**

**"What?"**

**"I'm sorry baby, I tried to tell her I needed to stay. I really did, but she wouldn't listen. I-" She was cut off by JJ standing up.**

**"You promised Emily. You promised me that you weren't ever going to leave."**

**"I know I did sweetheart and if I had it my way, I would never ever leave you. You've got to believe me." Emily tried to pull JJ into a hug, but JJ jerked away and walked to the other side of the room.**

**"Can you go? I need some time to think."**

**"Jen, I-"**

**"Please?"**

**"Yeah, ok." Emily nodded and stood to grab her bag from the bed. She unzipped it and took out her, JJ's, t-shirt and placed on the bed, zipping the bag back up and putting it on. She walked over to JJ, pressed a kiss to the top of head and then turned to leave. She ran down the stairs and was almost out of the door when Sandy stopped her.**

**"Emily sweetheart, how did your talk go?"**

**"Not good. She asked me to leave, so.."**

**"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Sandy sighed, "I hope to see you again someday Emily. And I hope your mother gets in her right mind and brings you back before she loses a wonderful daughter." She pulled the younger girl into a hug and then noticed JJ on the stairs. "You have a shadow." She whispered in Emily's ear.**

**Emily turned around just in time to catch JJ in a hug. "I'm sorry Emmy, please don't go."**

**"I can stay tonight baby, alright?" Emily felt JJ nod and then the two headed back upstairs.**

**The next morning, JJ stood at the front door with tears in her eyes. She had her arms wrapped around Emily.**

**"Baby I need to go. I'm sorry."**

**"I don't want you to go."**

**"I know you don't, Jen. I gave your mom my cell number, and she promised that the second you get a phone she'll give it to you, ok. I love you so much sweetheart and I'll try to be in touch every single day." Emily hugged JJ again.**

**"Ok, I love you too, Emmy." JJ let Emily go and watched her walk down the pathway and disappear from her view.**

**End of flashback**

"Hey Jen, what are you thinking about?" Emily asked, noticing JJ staring into the distance.

"The day you left me. I was angry when you told me you were leaving, and I almost let you leave without saying goodbye." JJ leaned back on her couch and put her head on Emily's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"For what sweetie?"

"For being mad. For making you leave and not giving you a chance to explain. For…"

"You know, when I first met you I didn't think I could find an actual friend in such a little kid. But the first day I met you, it was one of the happiest days of my life and those 6 years I knew you were the best six years of my life. So you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." Emily said.

"I miss her." JJ said, her voice quiet and sad.

"I know you do sweetie. So do I, so very much. She was a very special person and she would so proud of you if she saw you today. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Rosa would have been an amazing aunt to both Henry and the twins. And she would be so proud of her Jenny for making it into the FBI."

JJ sighed and wiped her tears away. "Can we do something today? I don't feel like being here."

"Ok, do you want me to tell Hotch you're sick?"

"No, you can tell him what today is. He knows about Rosa."

"Alright. Get your stuff and I'll be right back." Emily pressed a kiss to JJ's forehead and stood up. She walked to Hotch's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Sir, I was wondering if me and JJ could take off early. We'll be in touch by phone if you need us."

"Are you and JJ alright, Prentiss?"

"Well as ok as we can be today. Hotch it's her sister's birthday and I think she just wants to get out of here." Emily said, noticing her boss's face immediately soften at the mention of Rosa.

"Of course Emily. You two can have the rest of the day, I think it's going to a slow day."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem. And Emily?"

"Yes?

"Take good care of her today."

"I always will, sir." And with that Emily walked down the stairs to find JJ in the bullpen. She was sitting at Emily's desk talking to Derek.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, uh…can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah of course." They walked a few feet away from her desk. JJ took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "I think I want to tell them." She said, knowing Emily would immediately know what she was referring to.

"Are you sure, Jen? You know you don't owe them anything."

"I know I don't Em. But it's not fair to know they're worried and you're the only one that knows why." Emily nodded. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Emily put her arm around JJ and lead her back over to her desk. "Guys JJ has something she needs to tell you."

That gained Derek's attention and he placed his pen down on his desk before turning around. "What's up princess?"

JJ took a deep breath and started to explain. "When I was 11 years old, my sister came into my room and gave me her necklace. I was thrilled because I had always wanted one just like it. She told me that no matter what happened she wanted me to know that she loved me," JJ let out a shaky breath and leaned into Emily's side. "That was the last time I ever spoke to her."

Emily took over then and said, "The reason Jen was so upset today is because today is Rosa's birthday."

Derek realized what she had meant when she had said it was the last time she spoke to her and nodded synthetically "I'm sorry Jayje. I wouldn't have been so pushy this morning if I had known."

"It's ok Derek, you didn't know. The only reason Emily knows is because I knew her back then. She was the only person I wanted to talk to when it happened." JJ told. She wiped some of the tears off her face and sighed.

"Come on, let's go. We can stop for ice cream or something on the way home." Emily said pulling her to the door. The two walked out and went to the elevator. Once it hit the ground floor, Emily and JJ climbed into Emily's SUV and drove to the ice cream shop.

"What kind do you want?"

"Mint chocolate chip." Emily nodded and ordered two mint chocolate chip ice cream cones. When she was done ordering, she pulled around to the window.

"Here you go ma'am, that'll be $3.75. Have a nice day." The lady at the window said.

"Thank you, you too." Emily replied taking the cones and handing one to JJ. They ate ice cream on the ride to Emily's apartment and waited until 3 o'clock, so they could go pick up the kids Sandy and Michael's house.


	23. Chapter 19: Friendly Face

This chapter is also for Hippiechic81 who asked me to write about them getting contact back. These ages are as of 2012.

I don't know what was said exactly in this episode when Emily and Hotch talked in his office, but I will try to get close.

**Flashback**

**Monday, June 12, 2012  
JJ: 28  
Emily: 33  
Anahbella: 3  
Addiesan: 3  
Henry: 3**

**Emily Prentiss sat in SSA Aaron Hotchner's office waiting for him and the team to get back from their latest case. About two hours later and the team was finally back. Hotch walked into his office and stopped when he noticed Emily sitting there.**

**"Please tell me you didn't wait there all day."**

**"No sir, I went home and changed and came back. I know what you're thinking and my mom had no part in me getting this job. I want it because I'm a hard worker and I really want to be a part of this team."**

**After much discussion, Hotch decided to give Emily a trial run. He gave Emily her gun and badge. She thanked him and was about to leave when she remembered JJ's mom telling her that Jennifer had gotten a job as the FBI's liaison. "Sir could I ask you a question?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Is there a women by the name Jennifer Jareau working here?"**

**"Yes she's our liaison. Her office is down the catwalk if you need to speak with her."**

**Emily nodded and thanked him again, closing the door behind her. She walked down the catwalk and stopped at the door that said 'Jennifer Jareau' on it. She opened the door quietly as to not to disturb her and stopped to look at her. The last time she had seen Jennifer was when she was 11 and standing in the doorway of her house. She had tears streaming down her face as she watched Emily walk down the pathway.**

**Emily pulled her badge out, opened it, and walked over to JJ's desk, sliding it over in front of her. She watched as JJ paused in whatever she was doing and reached over to pick up the badge. There is no way it says the name I think it says. She thought and then she took a chance and looked up. She saw the form of her oldest best friend, whom she hadn't seen in nearly 15 years, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, and a smile on her face.**

**"Hey Jen," Emily opened her arms to wrap JJ in a hug.**

**JJ smiled and breathed in the scent of her friend before turning to rest her head on Emily's shoulder. "What are you doing here, Em?"**

**"Well if everything goes as planned, I'll be your new teammate."**

**"You really work here now?" JJ asked. She still couldn't believe it.**

**Emily nodded, "Yep." She noticed a picture frame on JJ's desk that had JJ and a mini-blonde boy no older than 2 or 3 in it. "Who's that?" She asked, nodding towards the picture frame.**

**"That's uh...that is my son. His name is Henry."**

**Emily smiled; JJ was more grown-up than she thought. "He's beautiful Jen. How old is he?"**

**"He'll turn four in November. I told him all about you. He'll be thrilled to finally meet his Aunt Emmy."**

**"Well I can't wait to meet him either," Emily sighed, "I guess I better get home. Hotch told me he gave the team the weekend off starting tonight, and I want to make good use of the time."**

**JJ nodded, "Or you can come to my house if you want. Henry should still be up and Will is at work. I can make something for all of us to eat."**

**Emily nodded and told JJ she would wait for her in the bullpen and then walked out of the office. While she waited Emily pulled her phone and dialed Alex's number.**

**_"Hello?"_**

_**"Hey Alex, I was calling to ask if you would mind watching Anah for another couple of hours."**_

**"No problem Emily, we're just sitting down to eat supper and then I was going to give her a bath."**

**"That's good. Thank you. I'll call when I'm on my way home."**

_**"Ok Emily, I'll talk to you then."**_

_**JJ came downstairs and the two of them went to her house.**_

_**Once**_** there JJ unlocked the door and walked in. She quickly thanked and payed Kate, her babysitter, and then told Henry to come to the kitchen.**

**"Henry, this is your Aunt Emmy." She told the mini-blonde.**

**"Hey there sweetie. How are you? Come here." Emily picked him up and gave him a hug.**

**"Can you cower (color) wif me?" He asked.**

**"Sure I can." Emily let the mini-blonde pull her upstairs. After about an hour of playing and then eating the supper JJ cooked for them, it was Henry's bedtime. JJ took him upstairs while Emily waited downstairs.**

**When JJ camw back downstairs, Emily was gone. She was confused and didn't know what to make of her disappearance. She thought back to the conversations during dinner and wondered if she said something to upset her.**

**JJ ran back upstairs, intending to wake him up and go see her. She stopped at the top of the stairs, suddenly realizing that she didn't know where Emily lived nor did she have Emily's cell number. She sighed, knowing she'd have to wait until work the next to talk to her. ****She decided to go to the living room and watch a movie.**

Here it is! Only one more chapter and then I will be done with the story Criminal Minds!


	24. Chapter 20: Moving Day

It's been a week since JJ and Emily took the kids to Disney World and now the team was at Emily's apartment helping her pack up her stuff to move to her new house.

"Wow Em, how much stuff do you have?" Morgan asked, seeing the boxes in the living room and kitchen. This was the third trip from the apartment to the new house. The kitchen and twins' room remained.

"Enough for a Mother and twin 4-year-olds." Emily replied.

"The girls' room is all packed up and ready to go." JJ said, coming down the stairs with a box.

"Ok, we'll do you, and Penelope want to help me with that while the guys do down here?"

"Sure Gumdrop. Let's get it done." Penelope said.

The three headed upstairs and found the girls packing their toys. Well Anah was packing and Addiesan was playing.

"Addiesan why are not helping your sister pack?"

"I don't wanna Momma. Packing is boring." Addiesan replied, continuing to read the book in her lap.

"Well, even if it is boring you still need to do it. Put that book over in the corner and you can look at on the way to the new house." Emily picked up a box marked 'Anah summer clothes' and carried it out the door. Several trips up and down the stairs and out the door layer the apartment was all packed up.

"All right guys, tell the old apartment bye." Emily told the girls. They blew the empty room and kiss and waved good-bye.

When the team arrived at the new house, they unloaded. Emily immediately had Derek put the twins' beds together so they could take a nap while the others were carrying boxes in.

"Will, I told you to just leave. What the hell are you doing here anyways? You're supposed to be at work!" Emily heard JJ yell from outside. She looked to Morgan with a concerned and confused look on her face.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She asked. She moved towards the door and looked out.

"I don't know. I didn't even know he was here." Derek replied.

"JJ, I want you to come with me so we can talk. I'm tired of you running and avoiding me! You disappeared for two weeks and ignored all my calls!" Will yelled back.

"Will let go! You're hurting me!" JJ yelled. Emily ran outside as soon as she saw Will grab JJ's arm.

"I don't care. You're coming with me now!" Will said and started to yank on JJ's arm.

"Will! Let her go, now." Emily said.

"No, she's my wife and she's going to come home and talk to me!" At that time Will yanked JJ to him and tightened his grip on her arm, pulling a gun out. Emily immediately pulled hers too and trained it in him.

As soon as he did that, Dave and Morgan came outside. Derek had his gun trained on him, not knowing what he was going to do.

"Put the gun down now! Put it down Will!" Morgan yelled at him.

"Will, let. Her go. Now." Dave said, his gun trained too. Will once again tightened his grip for a split second then let go, tossing the gun to the ground. JJ ran over to Emily while Morgan went to Will.

"William LaMonterouge, you're under arrest for the assault of a federal agent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law." Morgan read him his rights.

"Jen, look at me." Emily said. "Are you ok?"

JJ shook her head and buried her face in Emily's shoulder. Penelope and Spencer came having heard the shouts.

"What's going on? JJ why are you crying and why is Will in handcuffs?" Penelope asked. JJ didn't say anything, and Emily knew it was best that everyone went home.

"Pen, I promise I will tell you tonight, but for now can you guys give us a few hours? I need you to go to JJ's house and see if Henry's there. Will was supposed to be watching him and if he's alone we can add child endangerment to his record." Hotch nodded as did Penelope.

"I don't want to go, but," She sighed. "Promise you'll call tonight." After Emily promised everyone left.

Emily walked into the house and saw JJ sitting on a stool in the kitchen.

"Jen are you ok?" JJ shook her head and looked over at her with tears in her eyes. "Baby, come here." She wrapped her arms around JJ.

"It's going to be alright. I promise you. He can never hurt you again."

"Where's Henry?"

"Penelope has him."

JJ nodded, "Ok." There was silence for a few minutes, Emily's arms still wrapped around her, but her head now resting against Emily's shoulder.

"Maybe I should just move in here. That way Will can never come in unannounced." JJ said. Emily smiled not knowing that she was being serious, and moved to the fridge. She opened the door taking two waters out.

"I'm being serious Em," JJ said. "Unless you don't want me to, in that case forget I asked."

"Jen," Emily says laughing "I would love nothing more than for you to move in and I'm pretty certain that the girls would love for that to happen. But you do realize that now that Will has been arrested, your house is safe, right?"

"You promised."

Emily looks confused, "What?"

"When we were little, you said that you would but an apartment and let me move in when I started going to college. And since you moved away before either of us graduated, then this could be you keeping that promise."

"Ok."

"I mean I know-wait what?"

Emily laughed, "Jen I want you to feel like the place you're living in is safe for you and your son. And if moving in here is the only way you're going to feel that, then you go right ahead and do that."

JJ smiled, "I'm going to call Penelope and have her bring Henry over. I want to know what he'll think of the idea." JJ called her and told her to come over. Once she arrived, emily stayed downstairs to tell her about Will, while JJ took Henry upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms.

"Henry I need to ask you something."

"Ok, Mommy."

"How would you like for this bedroom to be all yours?"

"Like when I spend the night at Aunt Emmy's?"

"Well, actually, I mean for you to sleep in every night." When Henry looked confused she added, "How would like it if me and you moved with Aunt Emmy?"

"Really?" His eyes lit up. "You mean we'd live forever and ever."

"Yes, we would. Would you like that?"

"I would love it Mommy!"

"Good. Let's go tell Aunt Emmy." The walked downstairs and talked to Emily. Soon the twins were up and were also told of the news. The girls invited the team back over and decided to go out to eat.

**Please review! I know it's weird that JJ's moving with her, so I want to know if you approve or not.**


	25. Chapter 21: Early Morning Phone Call

Early in the morning on December 5th 2013, Emily was awakened by JJ.

"Em get up." JJ whisperd, shaking Emily.

"Jen? What's the matter?"

"Hotch called me. He wants up at the office in thirty minutes."

"Ok, where's Henry and the girls."

"Henry is downstairs waiting on us. I woke you up before going to the girls' room."

"Ok, I'll get them and meet you down there." Emily said. She had already thrown some clothes on and was walking out of the room. She walked into the twins' room and went over to their their beds.

"Guys get up. We need to go to Nana's." Anah was the first one to wake up and roll over. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Emily with tired eyes.

"Mommy, what're you doing?"

"I need to go to work baby, so you and sissy will have to go to Nana's house." Emily helped her into her coat and boots and told her to go downstairs and wait by the front door.

"Addiesan come on sweetie,we need to go." Finally turning over, she cooperated long enough for Emily to put her shoes and coat on. She stood up, picking Addiesan up, and grabbed their overnight bag, heading to the car.

"Once at Sandy's house, Emily and JJ exited the car. They unloaded the kids and then climbed back into they car. Emily drove in silence to the BAU and once there her and jj walked on the conference room.

"Alright now that everyone is here, will someone please tell me why we were called in at 1:00 in the morning?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, Garcia will you please start?"

Penelope nodded and took the remote. She pushed a button and a picture of a five year old dirty blond blue eyed girl popped up.

"This is Margaret Jacobs. She was taken from the local daycare back in October of '04. Tonight the local Quantico Police Department received a 911 call from a girl claiming to be Margaret. She said she had been kidnapped nine years ago. She also said there were three other little girls in the house with her." She pushed the button again and three more pictures popped up. One was a five-year-old with shoulder length curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The other two was of two identical girls with waist length blond hair and light blue eyes. The pictures were the girls' last school photos. "8 year-old Gracelynn May Johnson, and 7 year-old twins, Jaicee and Jennifer Johnson. Gracelynn was taken on December 8th of 2009 at the age of 5. Her sisters followed ten months later on October 31st 2010 at the age 4." She paused to let everyone take that in and to look at JJ who had tears streaming down her face which was buried in Emily's shoulder. She was only told of JJ's relations to these girls ten minutes earlier.

"The police tracked the phone call and got an address, we leave in 10." Hotch told the team and the group cleared out to get their go-bags.

"Once everyone was out of the room, Emily told Penelope she would handle JJ and Garcia went back to her office for further instructions.

"Jen," Emily soothed running her hand through JJ's hair. "They'll be ok, alright? We'll get there and take down the bastard that took them ok."

JJ nodded and stood up. The two went downstairs and climbed into the second black SUV. They drove for about twenty minutes before turning onto a dirt-road and driving another 2 minutes.

"They were here all along." JJ breathed as they pulled up to a secluded house. Hotch instructed them to get out and stay back until told otherwise.

"JJ look at me." When JJ did so she continued, "I need you to put your brave face on ok. Because those girls need to look at you and see that beautiful smile of yours so they'll know everything will be ok, alright?" JJ nodded and took a deep breath.

"Good, now; come'er." Emily wrapped her in a hug while they waited for the go ahead.

"Once the police had busted down the door, and Jackson was being taken out, Hotch motioned for them to go in. Reid and Morgan were the first two in and before JJ or Emily could enter, they heard,

"We've located the kids!" The girls were brought out and the next few minutes were a blur with EMTs looking at the kids and parents being called and told to go to the hospital. Amidst all that JJ suddenly heard,

"Aunt Jenny you came!"

* * *

**Here it is! The last chapter of Criminal Minds! A BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, PM'ed, or favorited! Thanks for sticking with me! The sequel will be Get Ready. It will follow a few hours before the 911 call in the kids' P.O.V.**


End file.
